Walker the Ghost Dad
by Feurrige
Summary: AU: Danny was eleven months old, when he got his ghostly powers and a certain warden hears the wailing of the infant child, rescues him from his human parents and taking the halfa with him to the ghost zone, to rise him as his son. Changed rating to M. I don't own Danny Phantom
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom. Well it is a AU and Danny is raised by Warden Walker. Special thanks to Nanaamaro wich betas this story and explained me how to use google drive.  
**

 **Prolouge:**

"Be careful Jack", called a woman in a teal jumpsuit, holding an infant child at her chest, that was slightly whimpering.

"Oh, what has my Danny-boy?", asked Jack hearing his son.

"A slight fever", came the answer and Maddie went through a closet, with jumpsuits.

Pulling out a white one with black boots and gloves she put it on the baby that didn't look so pleased with a big smiling face of his father on his chest.

"You're so hard to please Danny", she mumbled ripping the face from the chest and putting the small boy down in front of the portal entrance, walking over to her husband.

"Is everything ready?", she asked, and Jack nodded eagerly.

"BONZAI", he jelled plugging in the cables. With sparkling eyes, they looked at the portal that just gave out a spark.

Their heads dropped. Going to the front of the portal they looked at their baby boy, that was staring at something on the left side of the portal.

"Maddie looks like I just forgot to hit the green button", Jack mentioned, what alerts Maddie how rushed to the front.

"Wait! DANNY!", she screamed but Jack was faster and with a bright smiling face he hit said button bringing the portal finally to life. Green rays erupted from the hole hitting the Baby, that started to cry out loud.

After what seemed like an eternity the light died down and the baby was lying passed out on the ground and the portal running. But they don't look at it.

"My BABY!", Maddie yelled rushing to the tiny form, that was changing rapidly his appearance.

In one moment it had black hair and a white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. The next moment color scheme was changing to a negative form of the colors.

"Jack quick we need to do something. He can't stay so forever", Maddie shrieked rushing over to a dissection table.

"Oh, my poor baby this is for your own good", she whispered tears in her purple eyes as she gazed on the child in her arms. Putting it down on the metal table. She tied the baby's small arms in the upper right corner with the fixation there. That caused a whimper of the baby that gained back his consciousness and not liking the position it was in now. Hearing his mother's voice, the small boy looked up and in her eyes starting to cry once again.

"It's all right you soon will be better", mumbled Maddie gently caressing his cheeks. But the baby wasn't listening at all. It started kicking with his legs, and hitting his mother' face.

"Oh, would you just stop it! We want to help you!", Maddie glared at the child and the whining stopped.

Then she grabbed a needle and forcing it into her baby boys arm. At the same moment, the infant started crying again out loud and with each passing second that the pain continued it grew louder and louder till it was a wail, and it started kicking with his legs again.

"Jack! Help me, we must secure him to do the research."

Jack grabbed the child legs holding them down, earning even more protest in form of screaming and wailing. Then the Hands phased through the small legs and the baby's body floated towards the ceiling.

At the same moment a complete white dressed figure passed by the newly formed portal companied by to others that looked like police officers except that the other two were green and hat tails instead of legs. The figures eyes narrowed. What was going on here. A portal at this part of the Ghost Zone? That was against the rules and the figure approached it. Then crying was to be heard, that soon evolved into wailing. There must be a baby somewhere on the other side of the portal.

Whoever was torturing the unfortunate thing was now in big trouble. The figures went through it over viewing the scenery at the other side. Two humans were fuming over a wailing baby. Holding it down, and the woman saying words, that made his ectoplasm boil.

"This will hurt me more than you."

"Torturing a baby is against the rules", he screamed rushing over.

Maddie and Jack looked up.

„Get away from my baby boy your ectoplasmic scum. My son will not life as a ghost!", Maddie spit at the ghost.

"I'm not arguing about this! I'll take care of the child."

"Who do you think you are ghost!", Maddie shouted, ignoring her still crying baby. The ghost narrowed his eyes looking at the infant that was sinking through the table in his attempt to escape the situation.

The tension started to grow with each passing second in the basement labor. Knowing far too well, that the situation could escalate quickly, he called for his guards that rushed to his side.

"Do you still want to try and stop me?", he asked looking at the baby that was weakened from his wailing and freeing attempt.

"To protect my son, I would do anything", Maddie shouted, while pulling out an ectopistol, charging it and firing at the ghost.

"You just crossed a line", Walker snarled.

Looking at his Guards he motioned for them to helped him cease the poor battle the Fentons gave him. Even so the weapons did an effect on the ghosts. They were to experience in fighting. Soon the two guards vanished, and Walker smirked.

"Now give me the child!", he demanded. Maddie walked to the dissection table, freeing the baby and bringing it towards the white dressed ghost.

"Maddie halt! The ghosts overtook us!", Jack hissed in agony, while trying to break free from the ghosts control.

"We call it overshadowing", Walker stated.

"Now give me the child!", he approached the woman.

The ghostchild now freed was hanging like a doll in the elder ghosts' arms.

„Who gave you permission?", Maddie hissed through clenched teeth as the ghosts left the bodies of Jack and her.

„Who gave me? Name's Walker humans, know it, fear it, OBEY IT!"

"Why should I scumbag!", Maddie lunged for Walker.

"I'm the warden of the Ghost Zone and if necessary I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!", with that, he made himself and the baby intangible and Maddie just went through him.

"What the child name?", he asked.

Jack still terrified from what happened opened his mouth but was interrupted, by his wife voice.

"Why should I tell you?", Maddie asked looking in the warden eye.

"There is all types of prisons woman and I am making sure your prison is the town you live in."

"Maddie please tell him!", Jack might be a stupid oaf, but he knew they or at least his wife, shouldn't go any further.

"Now the name of the child!"

"Daniel Vladimir Fenton. Vladimir after his godfather and my best friend from college. Vladimir Masters", Jack said observing the ghosts that had reached the portal.

"Good! Now know this one thing. if you two want to spend the rest of your life in peace and at least see your son ever again you better watch your steps. My prison always has a spot open for humans like you." He paused narrowing his eyes.

"I see you torturing another child ever again; you and I are gonna have a problem!", he looked towards the stairs to see a girl with orange hair and aqua blue eyes standing their eyes widened in shock.

Then he and his goons vanished through the portal taking the infant half ghostchild with them and hearing the humans cry.

„Give DANNY back you scumbag!"


	2. Chapter 1 One year Old

**A/N: In this chapter Danny meets Boxy for the first time in his young life**

Reviews

 **sylveon18meg** : Thanks, but I'm not good in Spanish. Just a view basic words

 **Sankhla (Guest)** : I do what I can

 **Guest:** I try my best to arrange them in a better way

 **Dredd2012:** It stroke me after watching Prisoners of Love and Claw of the Wild again.

 **speedyowl152** : His personality that is quite interesting and I'm not sure jet. But he will not do such stunts like he did in Prisoners of Love and Claw of the Wild. His spare time and friends we will see. His suite that's not sure right now. To your suggestion, I just needed to change the main language in Windows Word. I wasn't raised be/multilingual. I have a slight talent for English language. That what you have seen in the prologue is the German way to use the closing quotation marks in written conversations. Don't ask me why it is so.

 **Invader Johnny** : I try to do it better in the next chapters and thanks for the tips

 **Guest (2)** : Who said he isn't doing it in the future?

 **Guest (3)** : I continue

 **ElealehBlue** : Me too. It gives many options that I'm still considering.

Walker looked at his now one-year old son. After he saved the young half ghost from his so called human parents, he had far more work than before. Taking care of an infant child is a hard job. Especially when you are warden in a prison. Reading through some reports of his prisoners and their behavior. Mostly about a hunter named Skulker that was causing trouble ending up every week in his prison.  
What should he do with this bothersome ghost? A movement at his feet, snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down he noticed his son, that tried to get on his lap. Picking the child up he placed him there, holding him gently smiling.

"So, what are you up to?" The boy looked up to him.

"Play", he exclaimed.

"You want to play?"

The child nodded eagerly. The warden grabbed his head.

"Fine but I still have a lot of work to do, so I don't have much time, but one or two games might be possible." Danny beamed looking in his father face.

"You see the box over there?", he pointed to a corner. Danny following his fathers arm nodded.

"What do you think, can you get it for me in less than two minutes?"

Danny jumped of his dads' lap and walked over to the box as fast as he could. But a loud

"BEWARE FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST!", startled the boy that fell on his butt his head moving around the room spotting, the ghost that was causing the loud noise.

"BOXY WHAT DO YOU WANT!", Walker shouted leaping from his chair.

"I'M THE BOX GHOST! RAISE MY BOUNTY OR FEAR ME AND MY CARDBOXES OF DESTRUCTION ", he yelled rising some boxes only to earn laughter from the other adult ghosts.

"You? You're anything but not someone to be feared. So why should I do this? Now get lost Boxy. I have more important things to do", he signaled his guards to remove the noisy ghost from his office.

"BEWARE!", the box ghost yelled while he was dragged out of the prison. Earning even more laughter from the other imprisoned ghosts that were currently in the prison yard.

"Finally. He's gone", Walker murmured to himself sitting down back on his chair and waiting for his son, that was still on the same spot the box in his hands.

"Danny you're there?", he asked getting his sons attention.  
"He little punk I thought you want to play?" Danny realizing what was going on walked to his father giving him the box a curious expression on his face.  
"Who this was?", Walker asked earning a nod.

"That was the box ghost one of the two greatest and annoying ghosts in the ghostzone and totally harmless. He has a love for boxes and thinks he is menacing but as you can see, he is just a fat ghost with a loud noise. Nothing to be feared or scared of."

Opening the box, Walker took some papers out of it, while placed his son back on his lap then flipping through the papers. When he felt a tug on them and a small hand making a fist around the edges.

"Oh, you want to look es well?" The child nodded silently.  
"Fine be my guest but I think it is far too boring for you", lowering the papers that showed pictures of different ghosts while a number that was the bounty was shown underneath.

The boy looked at the papers, tugging again on them.

"You little punk I need them", Walker exclaimed amused trying to keep them in his grip.

The green eyes of the boy suddenly flashed an icy blue and a thin layer of ice was spreading over them.

"What in Clockworks name", Walker shouted jumping from his chair, making the boy falling to the ground, that started to whimper.

"No harm done. No harm done"; Walker said picking the boy up, while stroking his head to calm him down.

Staying so for a moment, he started to think about what just happened. His son must have an ice core that was for sure. So, he would have to go to the Far Frozen to help his son gaining control over it.


	3. Chapter 2 Five years old

**Dredd2012:** Thanks

 **mikaela2015:** Thanks. I'm always open for suggestions for the plot or gramma, etc. Feel free to pn me

 **ElealehBlue:** I like Boxy to. He screamed to put in in.

 **sylveon18meg:** Thanks. But I'm really not good in spanish

 **Invader Johnny:** Jup. But first he is trying to go up against his dad. Lets thay all small children like to go up against the rulse. In order to see if they still ongoing and he gets a pet.

 **YouCanOnlyPretend:** My fault. My brain was three chapters a head of my fingers. Thanks for telling me I fixed it.

Walker listened to the protest that was coming from his son' room. The little one was turning into a punk lately, and he had to stop it. The child was starting to go up against his rules a thing he couldn't let happen. Rules are needed to be respected. Ignoring the shouting from his adopted son and one of his guards, he passed through his prison hearing the snickering of the imprisoned ghosts.

"What's so funny?", he shouted at a ghost in a robot-like suit.

"The fact, that your son is giving you a tough time?", the ghost taunted.

" Bet he is going to wail this place one day", he mocked the warden, who clenched his teeth.

"Skulker you better not cross the line, or I send you to isolation!", Walker spit in the other ghosts' face.

The ghost Skulker gulped and backed off, while the shouting continued. "THEN EXPLAIN!", screamed a childish voice. Walker turned his head. /Explain?/ The warden faces palmed. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Heading for his son's room the guard getting out of the way for him.

"Daniel! Enough!", Walker bellowed getting the attention of the child. "What is your problem?"

"I don't understand. Why you ground me? I didn't do anything bad"

"You are calling cutting your suit in pieces nothing bad?"

"I hate the stupid suit. It is itchy!"

"That's no excuse for cutting it into pieces!"

"Why?'"

Walker sighed that would be a long way to explain. Taking place right next to his son he pulled him close while embracing him.

"Clothes are needed. One day, when you will visit your human parents you can't run around, cutting all clothes to pieces, just because you don't like them." Danny was about to protest but was silenced by his father's hand which signaled hold on I'm not finished jet.

"You can always come to me and asked for new clothes. I won't rip your head off if you are asking polite and no puppy eyes now, won't work little punk. You are grounded for two weeks and no discussion. You know the rules", he spoke, and started ruffing his son's hair gently.

"Hey! Not fair! You're turning my hair in a mess!"

"It was already a mess."

The boy pouted and turned his gaze away, crossing his arms in front of his chest, playing offended.

"The suit repairing." The boys voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen upon both.

Walker took a closer look. His son was right, the holes started to disappear. Like bruises or scratches that he sometimes got, while he was playing in the yard and tumbling.

"What is with your core? Feeling colder than usual?", Danny shook his head.

"OK but tell my, when you feel it. Frostbite mentioned that we should come, when you feel colder than usual to continue your training. Besides have you done your exercise?"

The boy shook his head. "Then while you are grounded, you can train your core? How about it?"  
Danny looked at his father face. "OK Daddy"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No! Dad can we keep him? I promise I take care of him. I walk him and feed him"

"And Train him? Danny, he is a stray dog. Unpredictable even, so he seems friendly"

"B- but dad he need no Training."

"A stray dog and need no training?"

"Isn't stray! See", Danny picked up the small green ghost puppy and showed him to his dad.

The wardens eye grew wide. Around the dog's neck was a black collar with spikes and a dog tag with an A on the front. Taking a closer look, he read what was written on the backside of the dog tag.  
Cujo Axion Industry Amity Park

Axion Industry. Wasn't that the place, Skulker had broken in last week? He was still wondering what the hunter wanted in this place. Walker stopped for a few seconds then looking at the puppy that jumped down, started growling before it turned into a giant dog.

"Fine he can stay. He might be helpful in guarding the prison." Danny looked happy at his dad be for hugging him. His floating was a bit unstable, but he managed to hold it for a few seconds, before landing in his dads' arms changing his colors to his human form and fading through his Dad to the ground below. Something he hasn't done in three years.

"Easy fellow easy." The boy opened his arms while nodding and the green ghost puppy floated to the child, licking the boys' face.


	4. Chapter 3: Searching a Toy part 1

**Invader Johnny** : He will get a few surprises. Cujo is still searching his favorite chewing toy. I also trying on mix the episodes Shades of Gray and Prisoners of Love because they work well together in my opinion.

 **regret life:** Gracias. Él no se está rebelando porque quiere. Él está comprobando si las reglas de su padre todavía están actualizadas. Todavía necesito un traductor para frases en español

 **Dredd2012:** He is indeed. I always pictured Walker as someone who as a tragic loss in his human life and is now trying to prevent it with all his might.

 **ElealehBlue:** And both will be in a few other chapters together. Cujo is still searching his favorite chewing toy.

 **A/N:** **You have, questions, suggestions or want to tell me some mistakes that I did? Feel free to pn me or write it in the comments. I appreciate it. I'm far from perfect. I also did a rewrite of the prolog so a short feedback if its, better or not, would also be welcome.**

Cujo is searching his toy so the next few chapters, will be holding content of the episodes Shades of Gray and Prisoners of Love.

 **Chapter 3: Searching a Toy part 1**

"Cujo heel!", shouted Danny as he looked for the green Dog, he'd found over a month ago.

"Come on! That is not funny! Cujo!", he yelled earning raised eyebrows from some prisoners and guards.

"Danny, you know shouting is no solution for everything?", one of the guards called from his spot, while observing the yard.

"But Cujo. He is gone. Can't find him"

The guard looked down. What should he do. He could somehow understand the child. The dog was his responsibility and Walker was very strict, with his son and the responsibility's he had.

"You'll find him. Cujo is surly just playing a small round of hide-and-seek. Have you looked all over the jail? He sure has some favorite places."

"No", Danny stated looking up.

"Then go search him and remember stay away from the high security cells. There are the bad guys imprisoned.

"I do! Promise!", the boy chirped turning around dashing of towards the main entrance.

"Running in the prison halls is against the rules unless it's an emergency!", the guard called after the boy that slowed down.

"Cujo!", the name of the dog echoed through the prison halls, while some of the prisoners

approached the cells looking at the boy.

"Hey! Whelp your dog disappeared?", asked Skulker with a big grin.

"To bad I didn't get it. It would be a good pelt. But when I look at you. You are a much better price for me. In your human form? Quite unique. It would be an honor for you to serve as pelt for me. But you still need to grow you wouldn't even fit as a blanket."

Danny jumped back, eyeing the mechanical and older ghost fearfully.

"Oh, is the whelp a scaredy-cat?", Skulker grind while watching the young ghost stepping backwards.

Danny wasn't even near the high security cells and already scarred for life. So, he turned around and fled the hall silently crying. He only stopped, after he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw his father.

"What up little punk?", he asked observing his son face.

"T- the h-hu-hunter g-ghost"

"You mean Skulker?", the boy nodded his head wild.

"H- he saw me looking for Cujo and s-said Cujo would make a g-good pelt. Then he told me he w-want m-my p-pelt", the boy broke down crying, while being hold tightly in his father arms. Soon barking broke the silence and Cujo floated towards the boy, snuggling to his young owner and licking his face.

"Oh, that's it. Now he crossed the line", the warden growled picking the boy up.

"Hey little punk. Want to see how your old man handles such a moron." Danny gazed in to his fathers face and watched as his dad floated down the hall towards Skulkers cell.

"Well if that isn't the whelp and the warden"

"Skulker! I told you not to cross any lines and today you crossed one, by threatening my son!"

"Your son? You adopted him! He is also part human. Why bothering with such a weakling?"

"Enough! Now you must bear the consequences. A month of isolation will change your attitude for sure Skulker."

"A month isolation? That's easy for me. I'm the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. I can handle a month all alone", the hunter said confident.

As if on command, Cujo snarled, jumped down and turned into his giant form, staring down on the hunter.

"Now that's what I call a worthy pelt", Skulker answered before he jumped side ward, to avoid a giant green paw, that lunged for him. He could hear Cujo growl loudly, while trying to enter the cell.

Walker opened the cell door with an evil smirk on his face and Cujo dashed inside attacking the ghost. Danny smiled weakly observing the scene before him. The guard dog, destroyed the suit and showing everyone that the greatest hunter was nothing more than a tiny green blob, with a high-pitched voice.

"You see, as long as he is wearing his suit he as a big mouth, that can intimidate everyone but that is his true form. Just a weak little ghost. Like Boxy. On first sight scary, but when you know the truth harmless."

"Let me go!", squealed Skulker, kicking with his arms and legs around only to feel Danny gripping him and tugging on him.

"Danny, stop it. That's not nice!", Walker interrupted his son, that seems to enjoy himself and let go of the smaller ghost instantly.

Danny turned his gaze towards his daddy. He, never saw him that angered or at least that often.

"Hey whelp!", the green ghost started.

"What is it Skulker?", Walker asked.

"Ever tried the kennel?"

"Kennel?", confusion was in the warden voice.

"Yes kennel. Didn't you know that Axion Industry had a kennel to keep the dogs?"

"I must admit, I never considered it."

Danny started to move on his daddy arms. His head falling to the wardens' shoulders and eyes closing slowly. But fighting against the sleep he forced them to stay open. But it was futile. The boy finding a comfy position soon fell asleep and started to snore a bit.

"Skulker I have something to offer for you", Walker begun looking at Skulker, that was still in Cujos muzzle.

"What?", the hunter asked.

"You help me find whatever Cujo is searching and there for I let you go for now. As long, as you are staying away from my son"

"And when I refuse?"

"Then you will definitely end in isolation"

"Fine for now I take the offer", the small green ghost growled and looked at the sleeping ghost child.

"Good"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axion Industry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now Skulker, lead the way to the kennel", one of the guards said while gliding intangibly trough the walls, pausing when they heard a voice.

"Titanium doors, retina scanner for access portals, digital surveillance, laser systems. As promised, this is the most secure facility in the united states." Damon Gray explained, while walking down the corridors.

The boss of Axion Industry behind him, and being satisfied.

"You can call me the raiser of your fee", he stated.

"What means, I can replace this top", exclaimed a girl not much older than Danny.

"It's good to know these smelly security dogs are past."

All flinched as loud parking erupted, and one of the doors was demolished, by a giant green dog, that ran past them.

"Cujo! Heel!", one of three figures jelled, while chasing after the dog, that started to run havoc.

"Bad dog" Slow down", the guards, jelled, while grabbing the collar only to be dragged along. Not even the missiles from Skulker stopped the beast.

Damon activated the security system, only to witness a failure, while being captured in a net. Cujo had turned himself and the ghosts holding on his collar intangible, so they passed it.

"I'm fired, am I?", Damon asked.

"You're not just fired, you are ruined."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ghost Zone Prison~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, the boss of Axion has indeed, put all his guard dogs down?", Walker wanted to know while observing his guards, the hunter and the dog.

The now puppy size dog was next to Danny sleeping in peace after the exhaustion from the search. The small boy turned around and kicking his blanket of himself, while whimpering and murmuring something, before starting to cry out loud, waking the puppy dog up. Immediately Walker picked the boy up, calming him. Then he asked about the dream and listened closely.

"I see my boy. Well that wasn't just a dream", Walker begun.

"It wasn't?"

"No. It is kind of difficult to explain. Well you know, I took you in, when you were not even a year old?", Danny nodded.

"I also told you that you maybe one day can visit your human parents?"

"Yes daddy"

"Well the reason I took you in the first place is to save you from them."

"Save me? Why?"

"You know you only half-ghost, right?"

"I know daddy. But what do you mean?"

"The reason you are a half-ghost is, that you were exposed to ectoplasmic energy, when a portal, started to work. That was in the basement of your parents' house. Two of my guards and I were passing by the portal, when we heard you wailing. Your human parents tried to run some tests or experiments on you in the attempt to separate you from the ectoplasmic energy running through your body. But the most horrible words I ever heard were the words your human mother was saying."

"What she said?"

"To be precisely she said", Walker paused a moment, focusing on the words then he spoke the words that Maddie once used. "This hurts me more than you."

The child stared with eyes the size of the moon towards his father and even Skulker had fallen silent, hearing the story of the small whelp he threatened hours ago.

"Why is that horrible?", wanted the child to know

"It is a lie that parents use to do things to their children that are painful und make the children believe that the parents are far more hurt, through the action. But it isn't like the parents said. The children are more hurt, then their parents, because the parents don't feel the pain at all just the child feels it."

He pulled the boy closer, stroking the white hair trying to calm him from this upsetting revealing of the truth.

/So, he really was just a guinea pig for his parents after he was hit with ectoplasmic energy from the Ghost Zone./ Skulker thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Searching a Toy part 2

Reviews

 **ElealehBlue:** Sorry for messing with your emotions. But the little scene with Cujo attacking Skulker was something that came during the writing. For Skulker I haven't decided how he will stand to Danny in future chapters.

 **Dredd2012:** I'm not sure about it right now.

 **Invader Johnny:** I know but one day this talk would have to come, they had to have this talk. Better sooner than later.

 **elnine27:** I'm not so far to make a 100 % decision who will become Danny's love interest right now.

 **Nanaamaro:** Thanks. I really hope I can keep the standard I have in the further chapters.

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew:** The next chapter is ready

 **A/N: I'm not sure if there is something like an A-List in Kindergarten. I didn't found any references about it. So if anybody does know it for sure, please contact me, so that I can correct it.**

Valerie still upset about the loss of her status walked up to the front door of Fenton Works. Ever since that accident that kicked her out of the popular list in kindergarten, she knew one thing for sure. The Fentons weren't, such fruit-loops in jumpsuits like everyone thought. They had believed Valerie right from the begin of her story and were eager to help her. The ghosts Valerie mentioned were the same, that took away their son and was now all alone with obsession driven ghosts, that were thinking from twelve to noon.

"I can't believe it Jack! You forgot our wedding anniversary just of our son?", Maddie shrieked.

"Maddie, I really try to find your poor boy. Can't you imagine how it would be to have him back and out of the ghost zone? And I didn't forget it." Jack went to a messed-up table.

He picked a present up and brought it to his wife.

"Happy anniversary. With this you can give every ghost a headache."

Maddie took the gift and unwrapped it just to find a bracelet in it.

"How is this supposed to give ghosts a headache? Jack ghosts can't get headaches they have no brain."

"It's a wrist ray and the white ghost that stole our boy he seemed to have a brain and", Jack was cut off by his wife.

"Oh Jack, he was just doing it while his obsession told him to. That is no proof that he as a brain. Only what is left over from the human life he lived. But you are right. Who we are, that we obey to some ghost?"

"I know Mads. At least, we tricked him and now we can start the rescue of our poor boy."

"Exactly. When I got my hands on this white dressed ghost I will rip him apart, molecule by molecule for taking our son. I just need to call my sister to tell her we come later for the divorce party." She turned around to see Valerie and Jazz standing there.

"Sorry Valerie but we have some important unfinished business to catch up. Maybe some other time we can continue your training."

Valerie raised an eyebrow and making her point clear: "These stupid ghosts ruined my life! I want revenge they will pay! Why am I doing this training? To sit on the sideline? No! I want my life back. It's the ghosts fault my dad lost his job. He should pay for it!"

Jack beamed to the girl and Maddie smiled. "Well then get your equipment Valerie! You too Jazz"

The dark-skinned girl nodded and went to a wall, picking up her red suit and some weapons.

It was also decided Valerie was coming along with Jazz, that was home with a fever. The four humans entered the specter speeder and drove it to the metal doors hiding the portal. As they came closer towards it, the doors slid open, allowing them a clear view to the ghost zone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ghost Zone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they were inside and looked at the floating doors. One looked like the door of a refrigerator others were like those known from your house.

"What are those doors?", asked Maddie, while Valerie and Jazz were near the windows on the front and looking slightly startled.

/Guess it wasn't so wise to come along/, thought Valerie and jumped, as a giant green figure emerged forming a for the Fentons well known ghost.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules." With that Walker looked at the vehicle only to find the parents of his adopted son and two other kids as well.

"Endangering children is also against the rules", he spoke bevor continuing: "You should have heeded my word humans; now you and I, have a problem!"

"We want our baby-boy back!", Maddie screamed.

"I'd like to let him go, but I can't; that'd be against the rules."

"No! It wouldn't"

"It would! I'm in charge of him, because you are failed five years ago and nearly tried to kill him!"

"We didn't want to kill him! We want to help him!"

"By strapping him to a table? Experiment on him? Saying This hurts me more than you?", Walkers voice got louder.

"It was necessary", Maddie countered.

"I doubt that. Now follow me, without any fuss and you can at least see your son."

The police officers from the GZPD that were right under Walkers command, surrounded the specter speeder and they took off towards the jail. As it came into view the humans stand their mouths agape. It looked like a normal prison from the human world, except the color. It was a dark purple and ghosts guarded it. The yard looked like any human prison yard. Ghosts were floating around wearing black and white horizontal striped prison clothes instead of orange ones. Every ghosts present turned his head around to watch the metallic object coming to halt and stunning at the people that stepped out of it.

"Humans?", murmured some of them to each other and then listening to Walker.

"Attention! Everyone as you can see, I found these trespassers today. They want their child back something I can't let happen. They are the ones that tortured Danny when he wasn't even a year old"

"You saying these are those reckless humans that don't care about the whelps' feelings?"

"Yes, Skulker and don't call him whelp"

"He is a whelp as long as he can't defeat me in a pillow fight."

Another ghost floated closer looking at the humans and the children. "Now dearies dose anyone want some ice cream?"

"We won't eat anything that you serve", Maddie spit.

"I WAS TALKING TO THE CHILDERN!", shouted the ghost that seemed to resemble a Lunch Lady.

"Lunch Lady please don't scare the children

"I'm sorry now you two dearies what about the ice cream?", she asked again towards Jazz and Valerie.

"I like vanilla!", came Jazz' voice.

"I take strawberry", said Valerie and soon both held a cone with their favorite ice cream in one hand.

"Don't eat it. It might be poisoned", with that Maddie slapped Jazz' hand.

The startled girl lost the ice cone staring at her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU! INSULT MY COOKING!", the Lunch Lady now was furious and raised her hand to form a giant chicken leg in one hand and swinging it like a club aiming for Maddie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Walkers Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now tell me humans. What was that supposed to mean? Insulting my prisoners? The Lunch Lady is our cook and you saw for yourself, that you better not provoke her"

"She was trying to poison the children", Maddie spoke up.

"I can't imagine what you did to my poor baby-boy Danny. Scumbag! Where are Jazz and Valerie"

Walker clenched his teeth. How dare this human to call him names. Demanding and commanding him? He was the warden! He was in charge.

"Very well human. I show you, your son. He is with your other two kids", he said rising from his desk.

"Follow me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prison Halls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walker reached the door and opening it. The humans tailed him and following him down the hallway. They passed cells with ghosts inside that came closer to the doors curios of the humans. The Hallways changed until they stood in front of a library.

"Wow how many books", the stunned voice of Jazz reached their ears.

"I like many books", a younger male voice answered.

/That's my baby boy/, Maddie thought and rushed inside the library to see the boy. There was no holding back. A few moments later, Maddie hugged the boy that was standing like a statue, eyes widened in shock. Danny unable to realize what happened, grew stiff as he remembered his dream from his past.

"I missed you so much my poor baby-boy"

"You're not my mom!", Danny said pushing the woman away.

"But Danny I am your mommy"; Maddie begun.

"You not my mom!", he repeated, running of towards his daddy and clinging to his leg.

"Hey there, is my big boy", came Jacks voice and he reached for his son that hold firmly on Walkers trouser.

Danny not knowing what was going on, turned intangible and Jack reaching through him, bevor Danny made himself invisible. Walker only smirked while picking the small child up, that showed himself again.

"Daddy?", he asked getting the ghosts attention.

"Yes, my son? What is it?"

"humans in ghost zone? What with rules?"

"Remember your bad dream you had from your early childhood?", he asked

"Yes"

"Well. These are your human parents they are trying to get you out of the zone"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"A child can't be raised in a prison! It is traumatized for his lifetime", Maddie cut in the conversation leaving the prison library.

"And treating like a lab rat isn't traumatizing?"

"Only till we had gotten rid of the ectoplasm in his body."

"I doubt that. You didn't even realize he was injured"

"We had brought him to a hospital afterwards"

"Then he had been dead already!", Walker nearly screamed as Danny began to move on his arms, covering his ears with his hands, closing his eyes tight and looking down not liking the situation.

"I'm sorry son. They just stroke a nerve with me. I didn't want to upset you."

Danny calmed down looking now at the two humans that were his parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Walkers Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was sitting on his dad' lab playing with some of the old wanted posters. He totally liked it to look on the pictures of the ghosts that were shown. The posters were of Vortex and Undergrowth two of the most fearsome and troublesome ghosts. As he felt eyes upon him, he looked up and towards his human mother.

"What?", he asked the brown-haired woman.

"Danny be polite", Walker said.

"But she stared at me. That's not funny."

"I know but she hasn't seen you in five years."

"B-but", he began.

"No buts son."

"Not fair", Danny whined crossing his arms.

"Life is never fair." Walker ruffed his hair.

"Not again! Not fair! Daddy!", Danny squealed while trying to avoid the hair ruffing and the laughing he felt in his body. But with no success.

Maddie and Jack stared at the scene before them. Their son. Their baby-boy was having so much fun. They could feel the parental bond between the ghost warden and their son. The faith the boy had in the elder ghost. That would protect him no matter what life would throw on the child and let him make his own experiences. Something they should have! Not the ghost. But how to get it. There must be a way. Barking interrupted the moment as two guards called for Cujo to stop.

"This dog really gives me a headache"; Walker mumbled. Then he looked at the Fentons.

"I make you a deal. You help my guards and me to find, whatever Cujo is searching in Axion Industry. Therefor you can visit Danny on a regular basis once every two weeks. Later maybe every week and so on till he can visit you in the human world."

Maddie growled with eyes narrowed. That was far too long in her opinion.

"Deal we help you find whatever that dog wants"; Jack boomed with a big grin. To see his boy again sounds good to him even so he had to work with a ghost. They could get the boy out of the ghost zone and rid of his ghost side as well and all they need to do is cooperate.

"Jack! We can't trust him! He is a ghost. That dog and his guards ruined Valerie's life"

"No. It was an accident and you two shouldn't blame the dog or my guards. The father of Valerie installed the new security system, what lead to the end of the guard dogs. They were put to sleep or in other words. Cujo and his friends were murdered, because they were no longer needed."

Valerie turned her head.

"They were?", she asked

"Yes. All dogs lost their life, but Cujo is now my guard dog he just need something from the kennel that's, why he is terrorizing Axion Industry."

"I never knew this", Valerie looked sad, after she heard this. That had never occurred to her.

Danny barely listening to his daddy, yawned leaning on the elder ghosts' arm, while getting in a comfy position. The wanted poster still in hands but not looking at them anymore.

"Oh no you won't! You aren't!", Walker exclaimed with a slight panic in his voice, knowing far too well, what the shifting of the child body means. Looking down he was correct. The child was sleeping, using his arm as a pillow and drooling in his sleep. /Oh joy!/, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axion Industry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Maddie walked through the hallways of Axion Industry, the guards from Walkers prison invisible behind them. They both had talked to the director and asked if they could look for something in the old dog kennel. They told him the ghost from one of the old guard dogs was haunting this place, because he was searching for something that belongs to him.

The director of Axion Industry was all too eager to get rid of this spook and allowed it.

"Can you believe it Jack, soon we'll have our baby-boy back", Maddie spoke happily

"No. I can't believe it. But when we have found whatever that ghost dog wants I can believe it and."

"Cujo! His name is Cujo"

"Whatever", came Maddies response.

Shortly after that little conversation they reached the kennel. Spiderwebs, dust and old cages were standing around.

 _/Now where could it be?/_ , they all thought the same.

Beginning with the search every stone was turned upside-down, but nothing was there. It was like the search for the needle in a haystack. But Jack being an idiot made it easy to find, as he tumbled over a dust covered water bowl and landing in a shelf with bags of dog food and there was a squeezing. Grabbing inside he pulled out a pink rubber teddy bear.

"FOUND IT!"

"Jack your perfect, now we can take our son home with us"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Walkers Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine you found the toy"; Walker said looking at a happy Cujo playing with the toy or in case chasing the three children, that run around in the office, tossing the toy between them, mocking the small dog.

"As promised you can visit Danny every two weeks. If you come Saturday or Sunday is your choice. When, he got used to you being around, we can made the contact more often, like every week and of course you can bring your daughter as well."

"Why can't we take him with us for the day?", Maddie asked.

"He doesn't know you to well." / _Better I don't trust the two of you/,_ he thought _._ "Danny could accidently wail your place if something upsets him, and cause a lot of damage. He might be not strong enough to flatten it, but a slight earthquake he might get done. Better be safe than sorry. Right?"

"Right", answered Jack, comforting his not so pleased looking wife, by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. We come this Saturday around two p.m. how does this sound?"

"Works with me", Walker said, looking at the three children that now watched Cujo chewing on his toy, while he was writing something on a paper.


	6. Chapter 5: First Visit

**A/N:** Sorry for the long waiting. But I have just asked someone if he would try and beta the story, but have no response by now. Think it will took some time till I got one. So please don't be so upset about it. This chapter, had started an inner conflict on how Maddie has/will react. But, while watching the show again and especially the fright before Christmas I got the feeling I had the first time I saw Maddie so may years ago confirmed and ended my inner conflict. That doesn't mean I hate her or anyone how likes her. I respect everyones opinion. I just can't stand her much in the main series. Jack on the other hand, even so he is the greatest goofball I totally like him, somehow.

 **Reviews**

 **Invader Johnny:** He don't trust them much and his mistrust against the Fentons won't change so easily or it may be never change. I'm not sure about it right now. For Cujo Maddie isn't someone that change his mind once it is set on something even, so she is wrong. She would do anything necessary to get her will no matter what the consequences will be.

 **RusEmp:** I doubt anyone would be crazy enough to willingly babysit at Fenton household or befriend them. The only one I could imagine to willingly babysit, would be Vlad Masters and we all know, that he had broken the contact after his accident back in college. Valeries father is just glad, to have someone, to take care of his daughter, while he is at work.

 **hrisis291:** Thanks for helping me with people and persons. That is something I hope I will not so often mix up.

 **regret life:** Gracias. De hecho, él es. Porque los otros presos ahora, cuando él está jugando en el patio, conoce bien y está ya en contacto con ellos.

 **Dredd2012:** Jack tries his best to get on Walkers good side. Maddie well, she is stubborn as hell. I'm planning on some special chapters. Not only for Christmas. I totally get in Christmas mood even, so it isn't December jet.

 **Hivedragon:** I'm still waiting for the response, for the beta reading. So, I have still sometime to go without one but, glad that you like it so far.

Danny looked around the visitor room. Ember and Skulker were sitting on a table talking and kissing. The boy shuddered. He could not imagine doing this one day. On another table Kitty and Johnny 13 were also face sucking.

"Eww", the boy muttered.

"When you are older and in the same age as Ember, Kitty and their boyfriends, you will do it as well, when you've found the girl you like and desire", the guard near the door spoke.

"No way! I'm not gonna do this!", Danny objected.

"You say now", mocked Johnny 13 who heard the words.

"Not funny!", Dann turned his back towards them.

"He is so cute", squealed Kitty looking at the small half-ghost that refused to look towards them.

"One day we'll have a child as well", she continued, earning laughing from Ember and Skulker and a stunned look of her boyfriend Johnny.

"Skulker do you think we can have a child as well?", Ember started.

"Why?", the hunter asked confused looking at his girl.

"Well, don't you want to have someone following your steps?", Ember spoke softly

"Well. I…", Skulker started totally captured off guard. Embers eyes narrowed. "I.., well… this is a bit of a sudden… but well, would be nice to have a child… one day", he stuttered.

Danny turned his head looking confused of what was going on.

"You totally started something", the guard whispered.

"What? Why? Didn't do anything", came a response.

"Every woman wants at one point a child and you being around makes them discover they want it, before it is too late."

"Really? Is that against rules?", he asked knowing his daddy was strict with rules.

"No, it's not. It's totally normal for a woman to want a child unless she is more interested in career and money."

"Like my human mother?"

"Uh. I'm not sure if she is so much in career or not."

"Ya think she likes me? Ember and Kitty like me", Danny said.

"That's because Ember and Kitty are totally into children, why else would they bring sometimes coloring books and color pencils, sweets or clothes from the human world for you. I think they see you as a little brother, that needs to be pampered."

"I don't need pampers anymore. Why should they pamper me?"

"You misunderstood. In your case it means always have some special treatment not wearing diapers. Something your dad doesn't approve much, when you are pampered. He thinks its ruining his education."

"Oh", the boy said and paled, as Kitty and Ember rose to their feet.

"Well see you Monday dear", Ember kissed Skulker and Kitty bided farewell to Johnny. Danny whimpered slightly. All eyes turned to him.

"Please don't go didn't want to be alone with 'em", Danny whispered.

The ghosts in the room, looked towards the kid. Then it hit the guard.

"His human parents visit today I think he feels uncomfortable alone with them and only me to make sure, nothing bad happens."

"Poor boy", came it from the four other ghosts as they left the room looking sadly at the small half-ghost. The door behind them closed and they went their ways. Kitty and Ember towards the exit, Johnny and Skulker, escorted by some guards, towards their cells.

Nervously Danny walked up and down. Any minute his human parents would drop by and visit him. Since they got the toy of Cujo and the first visit date was set, he grew nervous with each passing day and today it was worse. He was jumpy, not calming down. He really wanted is dad with him. But the warden had said, that today belongs to his human parents and him. He knew he was nervous as hell. What should he say? He didn't know. What would his parents do? He couldn't even eat from all the anticipation and fear at the same time.

"He Danny no need to be so edgy. Everything is fine. If something happens I'll be right here watching everything. Your daddy isn't far away as well. Two other guards are in front of the door."

"I know but my stomach it hurt", Danny whined

"Your nervous that's normal.", the guard spoke, stroking the child hair.

"I don't want to!", his voice got a bit higher as he heard footsteps and the voice of his mother, that was ranting about something.

"Wanna be all alone with 'em. I wanna aunty kitty, aunty Ember, uncle Skulker and uncle Johnny"; Danny whined as his panic grew and soon he gripped the guards uniform, holding tightly on it. The guard himself smiled with a sad but gentle expression at the child. Then he lowered himself a bit and Danny were now hiding behind his back. The door swung open and the child turned invisible watching the scene before him.

"Now where is our boy?", asked Jack looking around.

"Right here behind me. He got a little bit nervous", the guard explained.

"You are mean", pipped a child voice.

"Sorry little punk but hiding isn't nice as well. They came the long way from the human realm to this place so don't play hide and seek", came a slightly amused answer.

"Fine", Danny gave in stepping out into view still a bit trembling.

"Hey! My boy! Look at you. You have grown", Jack went to the young ghost grabbing through him.

"No ghost powers or ghost form!", the guard spoke sternly, and Danny pouted changing to his human form. He wore one of the many shirts, that Kitty and Ember had gotten him lately. It was black, with red highlights at hems and collar and a slogan saying. 'Little Punk' He also wasn't too eager to annoy his daddy. The last few days he felt that the elder ghost was a bit tense.

So, he went to the table and made himself comfortable while watching his parents taking the seats on the opposite of the table.

"Well Danny, what are you doing all day long?", Maddie asked curios, while fumbling with her fingers. She wasn't expecting anything interesting.

"Play with Cujo, Papa reads reports he gets to me."

"WHAT!?", Maddie shrieked as she realized, what her son had just said. Reports of the prisoners, and ghost activity that Walker read to her boy.

The guard inside the room looked alarmed after hearing the outburst

"Sorry. Sorry it just surprised me", Maddie spoke gently reaching for the child and caressing his face. Danny looked at her his eyes watery and lip trembling.

"I think it isn't so good for you to listen to such things."

"They not bad. They interesting. Really."

"My poor Danny. Reports of prisoners are nothing that a kid your age should listen to or read. Neither that of misbehaving ghosts."

Jack put a hand on his wife's shoulder pulling her towards him.

"Maddie, he seems fine with it. I think the warden of this prison", he began

"Walker. His Name is Walker"; spoke the guard.

"Yeah Walker"; nodded Jack

"The warden is just a blob of ectoplasm but not a person!", Maddie hissed.

Jack looked at her, and Danny left his chair while, backing away towards the guard, that started to tense, reaching for his baton. The young half-ghost, looked with wide eyes as the argument that suddenly broke loose.

"Come on we really should try to not provoke him any further", Jack started.

"You are siding with him Jack!", Maddie shouted.

"No! But I'm trying to get Danny to see us also as his parents", came the counter.

"Jack. You are such a dipstick! How will you do it? By playing by the rules of this warden?"

"Maddie! This Walker said five years ago, his prison has always a spot open for us. Think of our little princess. What will Jazz do without us?"

"Still! Danny can't stay here. He needs human society, real friends, not ghosts", her arm pointed at the guard in the room.

"Where daddy? Wanna see him", Danny started

"In his office", came the response of the ghost.

"Don't like 'em", Danny glanced towards the two arguing humans, that seem to give a shit about the boys feeling.

"Shall I get him?", the guard asked

"Would ya?"

"Sure. They are getting a bit on my nerves."

Dann watched the guard opening the door and talk to his two partners in front of the same.

"Fine we'll be waiting for him to come"; the guard finished his sentence and turned to Danny, before shielding him with his body. Seeing the boy already covered his ears and shut his eyes tight to not see or hear anything about the fact, how to act in a prison and around Danny or where he had to stay and live.

"Ya'll stop now!", Walker barked entering the room. Pointing at Maddie and Jack Fenton. "Ya two. My office. Now!"

Jack and Maddie turned around, nodding in agreement, totally startled at the sudden outburst before they left the room. Shortly that after Walker, pick up Danny.

"Sorry little punk hope they ain't throw such a fit about the way I rule my prison."

Danny was silent, not knowing what to say. Snuggling closer to his daddy he started to relax.

Walker went after them, Danny still in his arms and caressing the child. Entering his office, he put Danny down next to Cujo which was curled up and sleeping in his dog bed, but soon jumped to his young owner barking happily.

"Danny, you wanna stay here or play with Cujo in the yard?", Walker asked.

"Play in the yard! Is more fun", Danny responded before he turned around and called: "Cujo! Heel!"

"Daniel Vladimir Fenton!", Maddie begun before Walker stopped her.

"He is my responsibility! Once I say he can play in the yard, he is free to go, there and play. Now quit it!"

Danny smiled happily, leaving the office. After the door was closed and the steps of Danny had faded, Walker looked at the two human parents.

"In all my born days, I haven't seen such a thing. Ya'll supposed to be an example on behave but ya'll couldn't manage ya way out of a paper bag!"

"I doubt that you…", Maddie started, but was cut off by a hand, covering her mouth.

"Yeah I'm listening. Go ahead women, tell me what ya wanna tell me", Walker smirked waiting.

He looked between the two adults back and forth. From what he could see, Dannys biological father, was trying his best to get on his good side. Dannys mother on the other hand, acted, as if she would own the prison or at least know what to do and what not. Sighting he called for the guard that supervised the meeting between Danny and his parents. After a short while the guard appeared, and both talked in a language that the humans didn't now, but it sounded like Spanish or Latin.

"Well I think the best way to solve this problem of ya misbehave is to give ya two separated visiting dates!"

"What your ectoplasmic piece of …"

"ENOUGH!", Walker jumped to his feet.

"You should have heeded my word women; now you and I, have a problem!", He glared at Maddie and smirked again.

Maddie gulped as she saw the wardens' facial expression. It was amused and a bit sadistic?

"Well since you so eager to see the routine of a prisoner, I think the best solution would be, for ya to spend a day in a prison as a jailbird. How does that sound to ya?"

Maddie clenched her teeth, but nodded. That would be her chance.

"Good, then Danny will see, what you truly are, a coward and an arrogant jerk."

Walkers green eyes narrowed and brightened in color, as he heard her words. He looked Jack in the eyes.

"Well you can go now. Pick your wife up tomorrow at seven p.m."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other.

"I have no clothes", she began.

"You can have the standard clothing every prisoner wears.

Jack was about to protest but stopped as his wife spoke gently: "Don't worry I'll be fine. Soon Danny will see, we are right."

Jack looked unconvinced at his wife and the warden but followed the guards towards the exit, while another one was taking Maddie with him.


	7. Interlude: Jailbird

**A/N:** I have written something I always wanted to write, right from begin of the story an ectoplasmic storm. Well I didn't get to much in detail about the storm or Maddies attempt to break out. I focused more on Maddie and how she acts in the prison. But the storm was caused by Vortex and Boxy well, you better hope he is not next too you, when you spend a night in Walkers jail. Well the end of the chapter, I got a bit carried off with my feelings. Hell, I should stop listening to romantic/sad songs, while writing. Still I wonder, if anyone will recognize what Walker is referring to.

 **Dredd2012:** Yep. She tried during an ectoplasmic storm, but I won't write exactly what she did to break out. I'm not so good with writing of prison breaks.

 **Nanaamaro:** It is hard, to like original Maddie and thanks for your patience but it looks good for you so far.

 **Invader Johnny:** We will see. But I think he is trying to see, the good in her. I haven't set my mind jet, if both are ending with a divorce or not.

 **hrisi292:** I already answered most of your questions via pm but I'm still glad you like it so far. And yes, I got inspired, after Watching with my own son, some episodes while listening to a song, that is right now quit, popular in Germany. Well It was the main reason for this story. It just fitted Danny and Walker, so much, that I couldn't forget my plot. No matter what. And I always keep some notes with my for the plot.

 **RusEmp:** Don't get me any ideas. ? But I think with Dora rising Danny, Aragon would make sure, Danny will become like him and think of woman just as objects that has too obey. As for Pandora rising Danny. There are so many great fanfics here on where Pandora acts as his mother while Danny still lives with the Fentons. But surly someone writes such a story at some point.

 **ElealehBlue:** I sometimes miss updates on stories too. So, I started to set alerts for every story that I like.

 **Hivedragon:** Ember surly wears the pants in her relationship. Kitty well she might wear them too, but I think she is 0 sharing wearing them with Johnny. But Johnny had admitted something to Danny that Kitty better not is hearing. And both will become mothers their self. But not right now. Maybe when Danny is a bit older and around age 14-17.

Maddie gazed around the mess hall of the prison. Two guards floated by the door, and at least four more on the upper floor, watching from above. As she walked in the mess hall everyone looked at her, not so amused. The outburst from the afternoon had spread like a wildfire. Searching for her baby boy. She found him soon at the food counter, holding his tray and getting something from the Lunch Lady. She wanted to approach him, but he already had moved on and was sitting next to a ghost. He has greasy blond hair, green eyes and looked, like he had lived back in the fifty's. Both were talking and laughing, till a second ghost appeared, that looked like a harem woman from 1000 and one night except she was green and had a long tail.

"Hey little punk. You are wearing the T-Shirt that Kitty and Ember gave you?"

"Jup. I like it. I like all. Papa say I didn't need to change every hour. But all so cool", he begun earning a laugh from Johnny.

"Oh boy. You have problems, your worse than Kitty, when she has a big shopping trip with Ember and Spectra. They drag me all along and I must tell her, how good she looks in every single outfit and then she can't decide which one to buy."

Johnny lowered his voice whispering to Danny.

"I only cause mischief because, I hate long shopping trips with Kitty. But don't tell your dad."

"Promise! Won't tell", came the answer, as a second ghost female appeared taking the seat next to Danny.

"Hello, you two", she said, and her long black hair swung slightly, while he oriental clothes, gave her a fit of elegance.

"Aunty Desiree", Danny squealed hugging the female ghost.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uncle Johnny doesn't like shopping"

"Men never like it much", Desiree started, placing Danny on her lap.

"You don't mind?", she asked Johnny

"No, I'm fine I had him at breakfast, on the lap. The Tables still too big for him", Johnny began as Maddie walked up behind the two prisoners.

"Let my baby boy go!", she hissed. All three ghosts turned their heads.

"What are we doing? I just have him sit on my lap so that he can eat", Desiree said.

"Yeah, relax women we aren't up to anything."

"Why so angry? Aunty doesn't wrong. Aunty and Uncle help me"; Danny words cut in Maddies heart, before Danny started to eat.

"That is my son and soon he will be out of this horrible place now let go of him!", Maddie demanded ignoring the pain she felt, after the words.

Johnny didn't say anything. Knowing arguing with an angry woman, was pointless. Not that he didn't tried it. But he knew far too well, that woman could be a real pain in the ass. Desiree just called for the guards, that came over, looked at Maddie and ordered her to move to another table. As Maddie had found her place on an empty one and took place on the bench she just sunk through it, earning laughter from the ghosts.

Holding her head high she began to eat, while standing. Walker, entering the second floor and looking down to see what the prisoners were doing couldn't help but grinning, about Maddie Fenton standing and eating. 'Good thing I just made, the walls, doors, floors and Windows human proof', he thought to himself, and tensing as he sees Danny with Johnny and Desiree. But both were just helping him, and as he listened closely he could hear, the female Djinn telling the boy a story about some oriental creatures. Maddie being halfway through with her dinner. Something she couldn't identify looked up as one of the guards called, they should finish eating and head back to the cells.

Danny looked to the female Djinn and then to the guards.

"But story?", he asked.

"What about it?", the guard, passing the table asked.

"Wanna know end"

"I tell you the end tomorrow at breakfast", Desiree spoke softly

"Really?", wanted Danny to know

"Sure", came the reply.

"Promise?"

"Promise", the Djinn ruffed the white hair and even Johnny mimicked Desiree, earning some squealing from Danny, not liking his hair being ruffed. Then he dashed of towards his room.

"NO RUNNING!", one of the guards shouted.

Maddie was following two other guards towards her cell but stopped halfway there.

"Move it", came it from one.

"Where is Dannys room?", she asked.

"What do you want there?"

"Say good night to him"

"I ask Walker", one guard disappeared

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dannys Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny looked a bit puzzled at Maddie. Not knowing why, she was her? So, he asked simply what she wanted.

"I want to say good night to you"

"But have no bedtime now"

"Sure, but I have to go to my cell for the night"

She embraced him and pulled Danny close towards her.

"Good night", came the answer of Danny.

"Night ,my boy and soon you will be out of this place

"What?", he asked

"I promise I get you out"

"Didn't want to!", Danny struggled and pushed her away.

Maddie looked disappointed and turned away. Leaving the room. One thing was sure for her. Danny -her boy was brainwashed by the ghosts and the ghost that had possesed his body five years ago during the accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maddies Cell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He inmate #4456", one of the guards called.

"What?", Maddie hissed hating the number she had been given.

"Say hello to your new neighbor", with an evil smirk the guard opened the cell door next to Maddie and a loud.

"BEWARE! I'M THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY BOXES OF HATE!", an overweighed blue colored ghost, that looked like a warehouseman was pushed inside the cell.

Maddie groaned hearing the voice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", she screamed looking at the guard.

"No but he possessed several human card boxes with human items and that is against the rules", came Walkers voice as he walked up towards the cells.

"FEAR ME!", Box ghost exclaimed raising his hands.

"I demand a new cell! How I am supposed to sleep with that noisy ghost!"

"I don't care. It was the only cell momently available", Maddies blood run cold, while seeing the evil smirk on Walkers face.

"YOU ARE LYING! BASTARD! YOU DO IT TO ANOY ME!", she screamed.

"Well I said you learn how to live in a prison and sometimes you get a "neighbor" you don't like. Be lucky it is just Boxy."

"Boxy?", she looked at the blue ghost. "He looks like a Crate Creep"

"I'AM THE BOX GHOST!", Boxy howled as loud as he could after Maddie called him Crate Creep.

"Well I let ya enjoy the night", with that said, Walker turned around and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mess Hall next Morning breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie looked around and yawned. That stupid Box Ghost had kept her awake all night, lamenting about Boxes and his hope of a higher bounty. Somewhat 'round 5:50 a.m. what Maddie suggested she got some rest, only to be awaken at 6:00 a.m. for starting the day. She heard a voice and looked at her son, that was passing her.

"Morning", he chirped happy and went to the food line at the counter, and getting his breakfast, before sitting himself next to that biker ghost and the female Djinn from yesterday. Soon she got her food and tried to sit next to Danny only to met angry gazes and a motion saying sit on the opposite of the table.

Turning her head around she walked off to a table further away, and trying her best to eat, while standing. Danny somehow felt a bit of sorrow for his human mother, and went towards her.

"Ya ok?", he asked curios.

Maddie looked to her son.

"Why asking now?", she wanted to know.

"Ya look sad"

"I'm fine. I just want to proof that your 'father'", she made questionnaires in the air. "Is not so nice like you believe. He had this Crate Creep ghost"

"I'M THE BOX GHOST!", came Boxy' voice, while entering the mess hall.

"Fine Box Ghost. He put him right next to my cell"

"What wrong? Dad does only duty."

"I only slept ten minutes!", Maddie snapped at the child, making it slowly retreating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prison Yard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was running through an easy obstacle course that the guards had build to keep the boy busy. He was running a lot in the hallways lately something his dad didn't approve, and this was the best solution. Maddie was watching this with a mixture of satisfaction and anger. Suddenly everyone stopped in his tracks, as a siren sprung to life and some guards headed for the main gate.

"MOVE IT! EVERYONE! BACK INSIDE!", shouted the guards. Cujo and Danny, didn't hesitate and run with the others, inside, while sticking right next to one of the guards.

"YOU MOVE IT TO!", one of the guards shouted towards Maddie.

"WHY? NO ONE ESCAPED!", came the counter.

"A ECTOPLASMIC STORM IS COMING! WE ARE UNDER LOCKDOWN! NOW MOVE!"

Maddie glared at the guard, and made her way slowly towards the main building, while the main gate was already closed and secured with two door latches, that were building a X shape and one running horizontal cross the X.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mess Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walker looked down at the prisoners, his son and the human mother of him.

"The reason for the lock-down is an ectoplasmic storm."

"What? You're kidding!", shouted Skulker.

"No! Why exactly one is forming, we don't know yet. But we suspect Vortex. So, everyone keep calm and stay inside. Its safest for now."

The prisoners and Danny grumbled but didn't say anything else. Knowing it was safest here. Maddie instead, started to think. When she just could find out, if such a storm, is formed and works like the ones in the human world. Then there maybe must be a route to escape. But There for she needed to get out the prison. But how? Through the walls? Out of Question. Human proof, that was sure. She looked around, searching for Danny, that was standing, next to that ghost Desiree, if she was not mistaken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ghost Zone Prison 09:00 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, that stupid storm is over. Where does it came from anyway?", mumbled Jack, while landing in the prison yard. Before leaving the Specter Speeder, he picked Jazz up and carried her to the main entrance. The girl had fallen asleep, and he didn't want to disturb her or let her all alone, if she woke up.

"Excuse me but is my wife ready for going home?", he asked before he was led to Walkers office.

"No"

"She is having a talk with Walker"

"Why? What did she do?"

"She acted as if she would own the place and tried to break out, taking Danny with here during the storm."

"She didn't!", Jack was more than shocked to hear those words. Than the voice of Walker and his wife, reached his ears. Shouting about how to act in a prison. As they passed the mess hall he saw Danny at a table, clinging too, two ghosts, that looked like a biker couple and he was crying? While his puppy was barking at him, trying to get his attention. Not liking being ignored

"Excuse me? What is with my son?", he asked the guard.

"Still upset, from the break out attempt. You can't imagine what an impact it had on the boy. He will have nightmares for at least three days."

"I really need to talk to Mads"; he mumbled, entering the mess hall and getting the attention of the two ghosts.

"What do you want?", the male ghost asked.

"Could you look after his sister for a few moments? She should not hear, what I have to say to my wife", the ghosts and the small half ghost looked up at Jack.

"You better set her mind straight. Right Kitty?", was all he said.

"Yes Johnny. The poor boy", Kitty was still stroking Dannys hair and Cujo still tried to get attention.

While Danny was watching, his human father, putting down Jasmin next to his uncle Johnny and his aunty kitty. But the girl just phased through the bench.

"Thank you two. You like fudge? I could bring you some next time."

"No thanks. Just set this stubborn woman straight."

Jack nodded and left the mess hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Walkers Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slamming the door open, he looked at his wife.

"Maddie!"

"Oh! Jack, you her? Where's Jasmine?", she asked

"She is save", he said.

"Why were you trying to escape during a storm with our son?"

"He should spend his time in our world. Not here in the Ghost Zone!"

"Have you thought of what he is going through? He is in the mess hall, crying his eyes out and companied by two ghosts, his dog and Jazz she is sleeping right now. I didn't want to disturb her. So, I left her with the ghost couple and Danny"

"WHAT!"; Maddie screamed, trying to reach the door and run to the mess hall.

Jack blocked her way. "Are you even listening to something I said?", he asked.

"He shouldn't be here. He should be with us. He shouldn't be a ghost. I - I - I should have never taken him with me down in the lab. I shouldn't put him down right in front of the ghost portal after all", she said finally with breaking voice.

"I know but if I had just seen him sitting there I had never pushed the on button. Your scream, I was so fast", Jack murmured embracing his wife.

Walker stood still by watching the humans. "But you did it and you have to bear the consequences", he spoke finally.

"But", Maddie begun.

"Listen humans and listen well. I told you before, and I didn't like to repeat myself. But you did it and you face the consequences. You can't just turn back time. Time flows and one thing is sure. The timeline is correct. If it wasn't Clockwork had already interfered"

"Who?", Jack asked.

"Clockwork the master of all time"

"So, you can start, right now a new leaf or let it be. But either way it will be a long and hard way and I make sure, Danny isn't hurt, through your recklessness!"

"But he should be in the human world"; Maddie objected with a still trembling voice.

"And he will, but he as to learn the rules. The rules of the Ghost Zone. If not, he will turn into a punk and not the kind of punk, that just tries to annoy his parents. The kind of punk, that commits trespassing, and other several crimes. You want to visit him, in a jail? A human world jail as a prisoner! Locked up behind bars? Sentenced to 25 years? Lifetime? Or, waiting for his execution. Then you can go ahead and take him with you. But you will blame yourself for screwing it up. Cause, if he dies in the human world, he will become a full ghost of the Ghost Zone, and will become one of my prisoners with all that comes along the moment, he awakes here. Even so he has some friends among the prisoners, that'll help him. He will be treated like a prisoner and that isn't funny then I won't be his daddy anymore. Only his judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; his executioner. Now your choice. Choose!"

Maddie was speechless. He would do this to a child? She looked at the door. Now what should she do?

"I take your silence as an agreement to my points? Well then, I think the best is, you leave now. You can visit again at Christmas Eve. The party is held here in my prison, so you find the way easily. Oh, you can bring your daughter with you and the other girl, that was among you when you first appeared. What was her name? Valeria?"

"Valerie"

"Yeah, you can bring her with you as well", he said, and waving his hand to signal for them to leave his office and the jail.


	8. Interlude: Christmas

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to everyone. Have a quite and peaceful time with no arguing. I also have now a Beta-Reader Nanaamaro which is checking the chapters and helping me right from the start by explaining mistakes to me and how to prevent them. So special thanks is for you Nanaamaro. The Christmas Interlude and all the previous chapters, will be updated correctly when the holydays are over and I got the mail back. Who didn't get, what Walker was referring to. It was the original timeline we all familiar with from our childhood. Clockwork had shown Walker, what happens, when, Danny is neglected by his family as we seen in the episodes.

 **Reviews:**

 **Dredd2012:** Thanks

 **Invader Johnny** : Y

Yes, he loves him and won't do it, until it would be absolutely necessary and no other way. I planed this for a long time and work on It already. It is something, that'll test se bond between father and son.

 **ElealehBlue:** I know to well. I also have a Email Account I rarely check. Five year old Danny: "Thanks for hug." Val? Her daddy had time for her. We also see her in the next chapter Christmas.

 **Guest:** Thanks

 **hrisi292:** I know. But I already asked my Beta-Reader Nanaamaro to check the chapters. But with Christmas and all the holidays coming along. It take some more time. More important, I will not pressure Nanaamaro. Nanaamaro is very busy and I'm glad that Nanaamaro had offered it to me to beta the story.

 **Interlude Christmas**

Danny tried to help the other ghosts in the prison decorating, while the Lunch Lady prepared the food. But he was more tumbling and loosing the decorations than helping bring it up.

"My dear boy, why don't you choose something different to wear?", the Lunch Lady asked, while stuffing the goose.

"Yeah! You know, every single day of the year, you try to change your clothes every our and today, you stick with that outfit?", Johnny asked.

"Intiate!", Danny said looking angry at Johnny, only to get his vision blocked by a far to big fedora that slipped in his face.

"You want to intimidate?", Kitty asked.

"Yeah Intiate", shouted Danny.

The guards were snickering seeing Danny in their boss' outfit walking around and tumbling with every step and trying to threaten them.

"Maybe in a few years, when you're big enough for filling them correctly", Johnny laughed.

Danny growled and jumped at him, only to be caught, midair. The fedora was lifted from his head and he could see his daddy.

"So, you are the culprit that stole my clothes. I was wondering, where they went. Well, that explains, the snickering and laughing from everyone else."

Walkers face got stern.

"Stealing your father' clothes, that's against the rules and must be punished!"

Danny looked at Walker wide eyed. The smirk on Walkers face, grew big.

"Your punishment has been decided. I sentence you to 10 minutes tickling!", he shouted, starting right after saying the words. Danny laughed, and tried his hardest to escape. But he couldn't Walker held him firmly and the far to big clothes, stopped his movements.

The other ghosts smiled, watching father and son. Well except one ghost. The second-in-command Bullet. Doesn't seemed to happy with the scene before him. He hated the small boy. Sure, Walker, only did, what he needed to do. Following the rules and protected the child from being abused and experimented on, but allowing the human parents to visit him on a regular basis, that was so against, everything the ghost zone prison stood for. Well the other ghosts' inmates, and those not arrested, didn't seem to bother, they totally like the new Walker.

Bullet growled slightly but pushing it away. Today was Christmas and the truce more important, then anything else.

The hours went by, Danny had finally decided to change his clothing to a more fitting, that would allow him to try and intimidate others. He wore the same outfit like Walker only in his size and in black as main color and silvery hems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prison Main Gate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny stood next to his father, and stepping from one feet on the other.

"Easy. They are soon be here"

"Are they here?"

"No"

"When come?"

"Soon"

"When come?

"Soon"

"Now?

"No!"

"When come?"

"Like I said soon"

"Now come?"

Walker was about to scream, when he spotted the specter speeder.

"Yes! They come"

"Yeah", Danny took off and flew a few circles around his dad.

"Can teach?"

"What?", Walker asked.

"Can teach fly?"

"What?"

"Girls teach fly"

"You mean the two girls, that where with them the first time?"

"Yes"

"Won't work. They full human, flying here works only for ghosts or half-ghosts"

"But"

"Sorry son, they would just drift either up or down and disappear in the ghost zone."

"B-but", he started.

"That's why we also call the ghost zone the infinite realms. It goes on forever."

Danny nodded silently watching the vehicle pulling to an stopp. A bit trembling, he stood behind his daddy and looked at the four people. Remembering that the older man was nice, he took a few steps towards the humans, while looking still questioning to his dad.

"It's ok. Go ahead, I'll be here."

Danny waited a few seconds, before flying up and towards his human dad. Floating right in front, of him he looked long at him, before, changing back into his human form and being caught midair. Laughing he looked at his biological father and the two other girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mess Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three children were running around between the elder ghosts, trying to catch each other.

"Not fair!"; shouted Jazz as her brother, avoided her by sliding under one of the tables.

"Why? Not against rule! Daddy said no ghost power! No changing form!"

"What is going on?", Ember asked crouching down to an eyelevel with the children.

"Hide under table. Not fair", shouted Jazz.

"I don't see a problem. The rules only said, he is not permitted to use any of his ghost powers changing his forms and he hasn't done. Hiding under a table, is legal besides, the tables and banks are human proof so he couldn't walk through it anyway."

"B-but …", started Valerie.

"Is it, because he knows his way around?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well if you would play somewhere in your hometown he would be in the same situation."

The girls nodded again and the three children, walked of, to find Cujo and pet him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maddie and Jack's Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it is kinda nice", Maddie started, looking around the room.

"Yes Mads. It is", Jack confirmed.

It was the first time, he doesn't feel the need, to fight, with his wife, about Santa Clause and if he existed or not.

"Hey son", Jack boomed, grinning, picking his son up as he walked by. Danny hugged him and even Maddie.

"What is going on. Normally you are so shy around us", Maddie spoke, embracing her baby boy as well.

"Truce", was all Danny said.

"Truce?", Asked Jack. "What Truce?"

"He means the annual Christmas truce. It is one of the most important rules for all ghosts", Johnny spoke, as he walked over to the two human adults sitting next to them.

"A rule?", Maddie asked confused.

"Yes. The Truce says, all ghosts are not permitted to fight for twenty-four hours. Even so they are fighting on other days of the year."

"Why on Christmas?", Jack wanted to know.

"Well. It is a time of peace and we do it to honor the spirit of Christmas."

"So. If we visit him next time, he is not so friendly towards us?", Maddie asked

"Depends on how much he trusts you. He seems to trust your husband a lot, so he is more relaxed around him. I suggest, you take the time and earn his trust."

Maddie only nodded, while Jack hugged his son.

"You've grown so much. You gonna be as tall as your papa", he said and Danny cocked his head.

"One day you surely will."

Danny smiled looking up to the male human.

"Well. Danny, what have you done, the last couple of days?"

"Preparing, rooms. Dressing!"

"Yeah dressing in Walkers clothes and stumbling through the prison destroying the Christmas decoration", Johnny mocked earning a pouting face.

"Intimate!", Danny said earning a laughing.

"Its called intimidate! Sure, when you learned not to grin the entire time"

"I can! Really!", the boy insisted.

"Yeah? Show me", Johnny mocked.

"Ya see!", Danny still in the small outfit, he got from his daddy, glared angry at Johnny trying hard to threaten him, but started to grin after a moment.

"Ah, the big bad warden, he kills me with his glare."

Theatrically Johnny, mimicked a threatened person with a grin on his face while ruffing Dannys hair.

The boy pouted and turned away to look for Jazz and Valerie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four children, looked at each other, before starting to eat. They had a smaller table fitting for their size. Cujo waited patiently under the table, snatching up, what fell to the ground.

Youngblood kept them entertained, by telling stories. Even so he looked, like a pirate child, he was over seven hundred years old. His parrot often, whacked his head, when he told something stupid or started to act like a child.

"You want to move to my kingdom?" Aragon asked Danny as he floated up towards the children' table. "You could learn old English, sword fighting, swordplay, riding, archery and many more. You would become a king one day, even so you are not my own son. "

Danny looked at the dragon prince and Maddie growled deep in her throat, hearing his words.

"Why are you offering such things to my son?", she wanted to know stepping up behind him.

"I was just asking milady. It might be a bit of a shock for him, as you can see we life in the as you refer to the dark ages, but I can a sure you. He would not get harmed. He could learn the mentioned things and many more."

The other ghost' tensed as they noticed the truce was in danger to be broken. Maddie made a face saying, one more word and you regret it.

"Thank you, but I rather see him raised in this prison. I don't know why, but I mistrust you even more, than Walker."

"You ungrateful women! Be lucky, that it is Christmas and the truce, need to be upheld. So, I will not, tell you my true opinion on you. But you should learn that a woman has to obey her husband."

Maddie growled even deeper and walked off towards Jack. Danny following her silently, with his eyes.

The mood soon relaxed and they started to sing some carols and enjoying the rest of Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Day 11:58 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ghosts bided their goodbyes to each other. Only two minutes, where left of the Christmas truce. Knowing, that at the stroke of midnight, they would be on each other throat as if this evening had never existed.

Maddie and Jack, where hugging Danny promising to visit him soon, while his sister and Valerie watched it. Cujo next to them curled up on the floor sleeping.

Danny turned to his sister and Valerie saying also goodbye to them.

He and his dad stood long, after the humans had left on the main gate, until they went back inside.

"Liked Christmas?"

"Was great"

"Glad to hear son and now bedtime."

"Not tiered"

"You are. You can't keep your eyes open Danny"

"Can keep", he insisted.

Walker smirked, seeing Danny blinking rapidly to stay awake and losing the fight.

Snatching him up, he carried the boy to his room, putting him into bed before covering him with a blanket and Cujo curling up next to the boy.


	9. Chapter 6: Ten years old

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas interlude and if you see something wrong, just PM me or leave a comment. Again, thanks to Nanaamaro for beta reading this story. I would be totally lost without you.**  
 **And yes I had the urge to write, Danny walking around in Walkers far to big clothes giving everyone a good laugh. So he is now ten and there will be two or three more interludes, before we come to freshman year. Maybe I make some special chapters that are no interludes. I'm not sure jet.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Invader Johnny:** In the ghost zone Christmas never sucks and I really wanted, to make a chapter for the Christmas holydays, and Chrsitmas was coming around anyway. But sadly it is only once a year.

 **Dredd2012:** Sadly only for Christmas at least from Danny's side. He just did was he had learned from the start up hold the Christmas truce. But he still has a better conection to Jack then to Maddie and like Johnny 13 said. Maddie just need to get on his good side.

* * *

A snowball was soaring through the air and a ghost in a pink pajama with blue skin and blond hair dodged it, while a boy with black hair and blue eyes laughed, before he was hit by one and starting to throw again while a green puppy run back and forth between the both children ghost yipping and trying to catch the snowballs.

"Danny! Stop the snowball fight now and continue your training young man!"

Danny looked up and waved for Klemper yelling:

"See you tonight", bevor heading for his dad, who was standing a bit away and next to a big fury creature. The fury creature that looked intimidate showed a warm and gentle smile before turning to the warden.

"Oh Walker, let the young fellows play a bit longer they are just children."

"He can play tonight during his sleepover in Klempers realm as long as he please."

"But in a snowball fight, he can learn to control his cryokinesis and how to use it in a fight. When he grew older, he will need it and the best way to learn at an early age is through playing and they both look so happy"

"That's what I'm afraid of", Walker whispered to the yeti ghost that was leader of the Far Frozen.

"Klemper has finally found a friend and when his obsession is feed and stilled he will pass on. Maybe reborn but it will break Danny's heart and core at the same time."

Walker was tackled by his son and wrapping his arms around the smaller ghost holding him close to his body. Cujo run up to him as well and tugging on his trouser. The warden, a bit overrun fell on his butt.

"Cujo down! Bad boy!", Walker said. The small green dog let go and sat there waiting.

"What ya talking about?"

"About something important for every ghost"

"What?"

"Obsessions my son"

"Obsessions?"

"Yeah. Obsessions that what drive us after death and wanted to be fulfilled."

"You want to explain him this now?" Frostbite looked at the warden.

"I need to. He need to understand. He was five as I told him the truth about his parents, that he is a half ghost and why he's living with me here in the Ghost Zone."

"Understand what?"

"That when obsessions are fed ghosts pass on"

"Fed?"

"Right. Obsessions are needed to be fed and sometimes when an obsession is fed the ghost pass on"

"Pass on? But how? Aren't all ghosts' dead?"

/ _How am I supposed to explain that? As if it wasn't hard enough to explain a five-year-old child, it was taken in by you as an infant, because his parents used it as guinea pig/_ , the warden thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Same evening Klemper's Realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny nocked eagerly at the door to his friend' realm. After a few minutes the door opened, revealing Klemper. "Hey buddy", the ghost with the pajama said letting the younger ghost and his dad in.

"How are you Klemper?", Walker asked observing his son' friend.

"A bit weak but fine"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah sure about what?"

"Your obsession"

"I see", Klemper said looking at his friends' dad.

"Danny! Klemper and I need to talk for a moment you wait for us?"

"OK daddy", the boy nodded.

Walker and Klemper floated a few feet away and started a small conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny, I pick you up tomorrow. Be nice and behave", Walker said waving his son goodbye, as he left the realm.

"Bye daddy!" Then Danny turned to his friend and both started a new Snowball fight right after, the door to the realm was closed.

Laughing both sunk to the ground next to each other and talking about what popped up in their minds. Every now and then, a penguin passed them ignoring the two ghosts that laid on the frozen ground.

A white ring appeared around Danny's waist and traveled in two separated rings up and down his body, changing his form to that of a human.

"Oh darn", Danny growled looking down on his body.

"What's wrong?"

"I have changed in my human half", he paused a moment, before he continued.

"Tomorrow I ask dad if we can visit the human realm. I really want to see, what it is like and I want to learn more about HAZMAT suits

"I thought it is called jumpsuit?"

"Yeah, I know but the correct word for what I had worn is HAZMAT suit says my dad a special form of a jumpsuit. Humans wear it to protect their body from dangerous things like ectoplasm."

"Really?

"Jup. Dad explained it to me, as he was in my human parent's laboratory, looking after something . But I never understood it entirely. Besides, if it would protect humans 100% from dangerous, things like ectoplasmic radiation, then I wouldn't be a halfa."

"Really? What was he doing there? In your parent laboratory I mean?"

"He was checking on them. He does this at least twice a month, to make sure I can visit them one day or if he can lock them up in his prison finally. At least my human mom. You know he just took me in when, I was not even a year old. Besides what were you and dad talking about?"

"Lock them up? But why?", he asked. Then he sighted. "I promised him to tell nothing to anybody not even you. So please just trust your dad in knowing what he does and I as your friend", Klemper stated still looking over his shoulder towards Danny.

Danny nodded slowly not liking the sound of Klemper and his sudden change of topic.

"I trust you and dad. You are my friend and dad he wouldn't do anything without a good reason", Danny answered.

"Thanks buddy", Klemper said, smiling and hugging Danny.

"Well for the locking up thing. When I was five they visited, me for the first time and Maddie, my human mom, made a big fuss. She said some nasty things about my ghost dad."

"She did? What happened?", Klemper asked.

"He imprisoned her for a day", Danny answered.

"You're kidding me buddy", Klemper stated.

"No! He really did it", Danny was grinning.

"Was she pissed?"

"Sure. She was pissed like hell. Being next to Boxy all night. I would get mad too."

"The Box Ghost? And I wasn't there to witness it?!", he spoke.

"Lucky ya. Boxy was annoying. He rambled about his boxes all night."

"What had Boxy committed to end in your dad's' prison?", Klemper wanted to know.

"Yup. Boxy was locked up right next to my mother' prison cell. Let's say dad wanted to teach her a lesson and asked Boxy to spend a night next to her cell. Therefor he had raised his bounty a bit."

That was the signal to change the conversation to even more amusing stories. Soon both were laughing so hard, that tears brimmed in their eyes, while talking about small adventures they had, when they were younger.

"You really were stuck in the wall of your father's' office?"

"Yes, and halfway through, when I transformed back into my ghost half."

"How did you do this?", he asked.

"Somehow, I pulled on my ice core, turned the floor of his office into an ice rink and slipped. Dad needed an eternity to calm himself from his laughing fits before helping me get free."

Klemper looked at his friend with a shocked expression, before he burst out into laughing. Soon Danny followed, and both tried to stop but couldn't. After what seemed like forever the two friends stopped and went to sleep from exhaustion.


	10. Interlude: Plasmius

**A/N:** Well yeah. Danny meets Vlad for the first time and the "Wiscons Ghost" is shocked, that he is a godfather with out even knowing it but tries his best, to learn about his godchild and helps him find his ghost name Danny Phantom. Also Nanaamaro my beta reader has some struggling with the internet. So I try it on my own with the lectures I got from her. Well there will be an other Interlude then we hit freshman year.

 **Reviews:**

 **Dredd2012:** Danny doesn't trust Maddie much. Thats for sure and he learns quick who he can really trust and who not. If she really want's to remove his ghost half, that is revealed in later chapters. But there are hints on what might will happen

 **Invader Johnny:** I'm glad I could at somepoint suprise you. At first I wanted Klemper to be locked up next to Maddie but I didin't want to risk Klemper being assaulted by inmates and guards alike. And Boxy and his boxes are more annoying then Klemper and his permanent asking "Are you my friend?"

Danny stared at the strange ghost, in his Daddy's office. The ten-years-old child, wasn't sure, why but he didn't like the other ghost much and was silently sitting in the right corner at the back of the office, where Cujo had one of his dog beds and was currently sleeping in. He had buried himself in a children book with adventure stories for boys, feeding his imagination. The stories where fascinating, but not as much as the stories Desiree used to told him, when he was younger. He got the book only a week ago, after the female Djinn was released from jail. Even Johnny was released but not until promising to visit him as often as possible

"Well since when, do you have a child Walker? You are not look like the kind of ghost for this. Or have you found your mate? The one your core desires?"

"No. He is not my birth son, but I love him like my own son. I had no other choice then took him in, his parents, tried to experiment on him", Walker said

"Really, and who are the parents, if I may ask?" Walker shot Plasmius a glare. "So, you did it because the rules say children needed protection?", the vampire like ghosts looked at the child.

"That is none of your business but yes and I regret not one single moment", Walker said sternly.

"I see. You are really fond of the little badger, right?"

"Not just fond. I'm proud of him", he said

"I see", he looked again at the child that turned his face towards him. "I really wished I had a son. But the love of my life never wanted me after the accident back in college that left me with ecto-acne and gave me my ghost powers. She married that big oaf Jack Fenton who caused the accident with the ecto-acne."

Walker clenched his fists.

"They sat again about Jack Fenton", he demanded.

"What? That he is a oaf, that caused my accident?", Plasmius asked.

"Ya won't insult my son's human father, he really likes him and is getting along with him well."

Danny flinched hearing those words from Plasmius, then looked at both of them.

"You are not gonna tell me, Jack and Maddie wanted to experiment on him?"

Walker sighted looking at the ghost hybrid that roamed Wisconsin.

"Yes. They did, I never forget, hearing his real mother say, "this hurts me more than you" and so I assume you are his godfather? Or at least your human half?"

"G-godfather?", Plasmius asked stunned

"They never told you? Jack personally told me Danny's full name is and I quote "Daniel Vladimir Fenton. Vladimir after his godfather and my best friend from college. Vladimir Masters" end quote."

"They didn't even asked me!", Plasmius shouted startling the younger ghost. "I'm Sorry, its just. I broke contact with them after I was released from hospital", he smiled at Danny. Walking over to him.

Walker watched it, with concern, but halfway Plasmius transformed back to human.

"Hello, Daniel my little badger I'm Vladimir Masters your godfather but you can call me uncle Vlad if you like."

Danny a bit uneasy about what to do next, he still had a odd feeling near the older ghost, just stood up and offered his hand for shaking.

"Hello nice to meet ya", he spoke finally. "Ya not lying?"

"No, little badger, why should I? We are both halfas and unique. At least I thought for years I'm the only one but now. I can't believe Maddie really wanted to experiment on you"

"Ya know my parents?", he asked.

"Yes little badger, back in the 1980's we went to the same college. They always dreamed of a portal to the ghost zone. Then they managed to build a proto-portal that exploded and hit me with ectoplasmic rays straight in the face."

Danny shivered hearing that and his eyes, became hollow as if he was remembering something.

"Was it hot?", he questioned in a daze and Plasmius nodded, while crouching down to be eye level with Danny.

"It was very hot", confirmed the older halfa.

"How'd ya feel?", he asked.

"It felt as if my skin was melting, through the heat. My blood starting to boil. As if I'm ripped apart molecule by molecule"

"Sounds much like my dream a few years ago", he mumbled looking at Walker.

"Dream?", Vlad asked looking at Walker.

"Yes and it wasn't nice that dream", the ghostly warden sighted

Vlad nodded turning back to Danny.

"You decide if you want to tell me about your dream or not little badger."

"I don't know", he spoke uncertain.

"It's ok little badger. You don't have to. Ghosts normally don't talk about the way they died. I told you so that you can see you are not alone with your fate."

The young halfa nodded crooking his head.

Plasmius stroke the boys head.

"Daniel my little badger, if you need someone that knows what it is to be special. You can be yourself and test out your abilitys. I can teach you a lot. Well not as much as your ghostly father, but a lot."

Walker watched the scene before him with a smile.

"Daniel have you decided of a ghost name jet?", Plasmius asked.

"Ghost name?", the boy wanted to know

"Yes my human name is Vladimir Masters or Vlad Masters. My ghost name is Vlad Plasmius"

Danny shook his head.

"His nickname is Danny", Walker interrupted.

"Well Danny Fenton. Fenton"; Vlad mumbled. "Fenton sounds similar to Phantom. What about Danny Phantom?", he asked.

Danny nodded "Thank you uncle Vladimir", he spoke politely while the strange feeling was melting away.

"Please just call me uncle Vlad", he caressed the boy's right cheek softly. Danny at an instant lend into the gesture closing his eyes.

Walkr watched this with astonishment.

"Wow that is incredible he needed weeks to trust Jack Feton and being relaxed around him. With his mother Maddie he didn't went along well even nowadays."

"Sad really but still I can't believe they tried it. With a child."

"Well I think, Maddie and Jack just wanted to save him. Maybe they, remembered your accident, and both were worried, he could end like you with ecto-acne but still I hate them for doing it. He barely survived after we got him to the infirmary", Walker cut in, remembering the moments, after they arrived in the prison.

"I see", Vlad started. "I assume that is the reason he is so close to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm his father and of course we are close"

"Have you ever wondered, why?", Vlad smirked.

Walker was staring at the other halfa.

"Well I think, you were near him all the time, till he was getting better?", slowly the warden nodded.

"I couldn't leave his side no matter how hard I tried"

"Well that is similar to, the search of a mate just in another form", he stood up.

"What do you mean Plasmius?"

"Mates are chosen by the cores, mostly by the secret desires for a mate. Daniel was in distress, and his cries got your attention. He was searching for protection. Jack and Maddie didn't gave it to him. After you saved him, who had carried him to the infirmary?"

"I carried him. Why?"

"Could you leave him, after his injuries got treated?"

"For an odd reason no. Something always pulled me back, and even now I feel this pull as if I need to keep away any harm coming towards him"

"I thought so", Vlad changing back to his ghost form, walked up to the warden.

"His core had searched for a motherly or in his case **fatherly** figure and your core responded to it, forming a parental bond between the two of you. This bond was forming, because his core had chosen you as his daddy. You were at the moment, the one, that protected him from harm, and did what all parents should do. Protecting the own child from any harm and danger."

Walker was more than perplex about this little speech.

"Come on, admit it, you always wanted help children that are abused. Tell me, what is the real reason you are so obsessed with the rules. Has it something to do with your past? Your childhood?", Plasmius stepped closer towards Walker, violating his personal space. The warden backed away trying to avoid the answer. Hardening his facial expression Walker opened his mouth and shouted loud towards Plasmius.

"OUT! NOW! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK WITHOUT A GOOD REASON!", making Danny and Cujo jump. Crooking his head, the boy looked at the white dressed ghost, before running towards him and clinging to his waist. Burying his head in his zoot suit.

"Daddy don't scream I'm good", he whispered.

The warden looked at the child.

"I wasn't mad about you. Plasmius just stroke a nerve with me. He sometimes gets under my skin making my anger rise."

Danny smiled happily hearing, he had nothing done wrong.


	11. Interlude 14 th Death day

**A/N:** Well this is a interlude that takes place four years after the interlude Plasmius. Many of the events mentioned in this and later chapters from now on will be shown as flashbacks or after I completed the story in a few chapters titled unused/deleted scenes. If any of you have any questions about the story I'm on Tumblr. Name is the same as here Feurrige. There you can ask and I will answer them. Klemper while also be from now on only appear in the memories of Danny and mentioned, by those how actually knew of pajama wearing ghost.

 **Review:**

 **Invader Johnny:** You're right. Plasmius would do everything to get Danny has his son, and I have some interesting Ideas in mind, that fit wonderfully with my main Idea for trouble alla Public Enemies but Danny will not be target while, he is so young. He will be target, when he is in one of the most critical phases of his life. Where he questions everything and anything. Even his own identity. While he is a teenager and that will start, at a certain college reunion ; )

 **Dredd2012:** Well for Walker, he witnessed abusing and failed in stopping it. But how, and when exactly is not revealed yet. That'll take some time.

Danny was walking down the hallways of the prison. After he had woke up this morning everyone seemed to get out of his way. Sure, they greeted him but only short and he barely saw anyone before he was shooed away. What was going on? Growing more and more frustrated, he went to the yard and picked up the basketball, that was lying in a corner. Ever since the day, that Klemper had passed on two years ago, he felt something missing even though Sidney Pointerdexter, that he met a couple of month later and that he helped him standing up to his bullies - the so called A-Listers from the 50's were a bit shocked someone defending the nerd they pick on. But after a long and very intimidating talk they got a solution, that fits all of them.

Even his longtime friends he formerly referred to as uncles and aunties couldn't take away the pain he felt after the loss of Klemper. The ghost boy with the pajamas and his obsession with finding a friend, was a friend for him and he still misses him. Every year, that his anniversary came up he floated towards the place his realm once was and created a flower of ice to remember him.

Silently crying, over the memories, he began to throw the ball, aiming at the basket that, was put up but he soon gave up. It was so weird today and he was so caught up in memories of his lost friend.

Snickering suddenly caught his attention and he looked around the yard. Shrugging he got back to brooding about the day, when suddenly two hands blocked his vision.

"What the?", he shouted, struggling before he could see the culprit only to relax as it just was Ember smiling widely at him.

"Hey, babypop come on everyone is waiting for you", she said while taking his hand, dragging him with her and out of the prison.

"Babypop?", he asked.

"Yeah, babypop you are not a little Punk anymore and way to cute for a punk."

"Thanks Ember. But isn't Skulker your babypop?", he asked.

"Yeah, in some way, mostly he is a idiot that can't even find the remote of the tv on his own couch."

Danny laughed as he followed Ember through the ghost zone.

"Where's everyone?. I only saw a few guards in the prison and that are the ones, that guard the high security cells and they shooed me away.

"That is a surprise and besides babypop you can now do a thing, that is normally forbidden for teenagers your age but we are ghosts and we all did it, at one point and your father has allowed it so calm down."

Danny nodded slowly following Ember to a place, that he never knew existed. Ok he knew the ghost zone had a mall for some reason but he never asked. Sometimes places are destroyed and the people inside die and everything was imprinted to the ghost zone. So he wasn't too surprised to see a club in the ghost zone. Questioning he looked at Ember, that smiled widely.

"Welcome to the Route 25. The most popular club in the entire ghost zone", Ember said a she floated up to the entrance before entering it with Danny.

"Isn't that against the rules?", he asked, uneasy as he looked around. "I'm still underaged", he added.

"No not today. Because you are exactly, fourteen years dead, and so by the rules of the ghost zone permitted to drink this." Walker floated towards his son, handing him a drinking glass with a glowing red liquid

"That is?", Danny asked

"A wine made of Phönix raspberry, venomous bramble and winter clintron, that was cooked with water heated by fire laceflower. Chilled with a glacier laceflower and now is reheated with heat laceflower", Walker explained. "After all it is a special day for you." Walker waited, till his son took the glass.

"Feels weird to drink this stuff and it taste funny", he murmured.

"I know that is why we call it core heat-chiller and best thing is. We ghosts can't get drunk by it. So technically it is declared wine but for us it won't work like wine it is like a juice", Walker smirked. It heats up a core and chills him at the same time. Also someone, with a fire core like Ember, will be more affected by the fire laceflower and phönix raspberry. Someone with an ice core more by winter clintron and glacier laceflower. So enjoy your party."

Danny nodded looking at everyone and draining the glass.

"Thank y'all", he said, smiling but still looking a bit sad.

"Danny what is it?", Kitty asked.

"It's just my best friend is missing this moment"

Everyone looked at him.

"Who?", spoke Skulker finally.

"Klemper"

"Klemper?", everyone shared glances with each other.

Walker finally explained what happened to the ghost in pajamas, that was not be seen in two years. They might be annoyed by him, but it was still a bit odd to not see him or hear him anymore.

"Danny!", Desiree floated next to him.

"He may not be with us anymore... But you helped him in the most kindest way existing! By just being a friend and he surely would see you happy and smiling enjoying your afterlife while remembering him, and the goodtime' you had together."

"Ya sure?", Danny wanted to know.

"Yes. It is the best that can happen to a ghost so don't feel sorry. Just remember him and what you shared and live on."

Danny looked again at the other gathered ghosts that nodded.

"You're right aunt Desiree. He would have liked to see his best friend happy again", he spoke and then the party started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later Prison Main Gate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walker and Danny had just returned to the prison and the warden looked at him.

"Liked your party?", the boy nodded.

"Yes! It was great. I never thought afterlife is so much fun. It was the best deathday party ever"

"It is not just fun. It marks an important milestone on your road to living in your own realm"

"My what?", Danny asked hearing that words stopping in his tracks.

"Ya heard right. Ya very own realm."

"B-but", he started.

"What did ya think? Ya could life always at my prison?", Walker asked starting to laugh. "Sorry to disenthrall ya. But ain't gonna happen."

Seeing the scared and shocked face he looked him into the eyes.

"Let me explain. Very young ghosts, that not old enough to life on their own , when they die are searching for an elder ghost to help 'em. That's the reason I helped ya when you were an infant. It is a common rule that every ghost follows."

"Like the Christmas truce?"

"Yes. Like the Christmas truce. Ghosts that die as teenagers can take at some point, care off themself but still need a supervisor, who teach 'em the basics like flying, and everything they mostly got a realm on their own not long after they had learned all they need."

Danny nodded feeling a stone in his guts that grew heavier with each passing second.

"Well for adult ghosts, we mostly are connected with a certain place, so we take it with us to the ghost zone. But we also find someone to help us, getting used to everything."

"So ya saying I soon will leaf the prison and life on my own? And what if I don't want to?"

"Oh Danny, it won't happen right from the start. Ya will realize when it is time and start roaming the ghost zone searching a place for your realm. But until it is time, you stay with me so don't ya worry ok? And besides you already showed signs of getting a own realm to live independent. I just never told ya."

"What? When?"

"Remember the day, Johnny helped ya escaping the grunding you got with thirteen for the driving lesson?"

"Yeah. I remember that like it was yesterday."

"This starts while a ghost hits ghostly puberty. First there just short periods of time, where a ghost acts like you by trying and break the rules they got. Well I had hoped back at that time, you aren't entering this phase of your afterlife so soon but I forgot, that you are also part human and humans starting to enter puberty around thirteen years. So when your human body entered puberty. Your ghostly puberty was triggered and showed up. Increasing the human puberty ya go through. So technically you are going through a very strong form of puberty and I failed to realize the start of it."

Danny nodded slowly not sure what, he should think of that.

"So I am just a teenager that wanna test his limits and how far I can go?"

"Yes you are. Ya developing your true personality and that is hard for ya and me as your dad. Because ghostly puberty isn't just about normal teenaged stuff, like being intressted in a girl and hanging out with your friends. It's about far more. That ya start to see , ya won't need me as much as in the past years ya will starting, stretching ya wings knowing ya can handle yourself just fine and soon find your a own lair. But for now we stay together as father and son."

Danny cuddled Cujo that had waited for their return and run up towards them barking happily.

"But what is with Cujo?", Danny asked.

"That we can decide, when the time has come. But for now we enjoy the time we have left."

Danny nodded again still adjusting to the thought of having a own realm and just go through a very strong form of puberty.

"Well there is also something else that I wanna talk with ya about"

The fourteen year old boy started to shake hearing these very words.

"What is it about? Don't tell me I have to find my own realm", he spoke slightly panicking. That would be the worst day of his life. Or afterlife to be honest

"No, it is not about this. I told ya, that ya have plenty of time, till you are ready for this. It is about your schooling. I talked this over with ya parents the last time, they visited ya and we all think, it is best for ya to visit the Casper High"

"Where?", he asked

"In the human world"

"What!? Why!?", he asked.

"Ya still part human and the fact that ya, will get ya own realm here doesn't mean ya forced to live in only one of the two worlds, that you are part of. But ya need to learn the rules of the human world, they are not that much different from the ghost zone but they are also important for ya."

The boy nodded looking at Walker.

"But what if I don't want to? Maddie always looks at me, as if she is planning something. She really scares me with her all so nice acting towards me", he began telling his worries to his dad.

"Why are you so concerned about her?", he asked.

"I feel it. She acts different from Jack around me. When Jack visit me, he always talks about going to lake eerie fishing, or camping, working together on inventions. He is tryin' to make a thermos that, can capture ghosts He think it might be handy for ya, ifa prisoner escapes. Also the kind of stuff father and son normally would do on a weekend for bonding time or during vacation."

"I see and what makes you so uneasy about Maddie?", Walker asked, looking interested as Danny mentioned the thermos.

"She always talks about, to find out how the ectoplasm entered and fused with my body in the first place and didn't killed me fully but only half and how to prevent this from ever happen again to other humans."

"Really?", Walker wanted to know, a concerned look on his face..

"Yeah she said, if humans can get infected with ectoplasm there must be away to prevent this from happening again and to separate the ectoplasm from the human DNA."

"So ya worried about her doing things to your ghost half?", concern was to be heard.

"Yeah and uncle Vlad he always says he wishes Maddie and I would accept his offer of living with him. He could teach me so far more and Mom wouldn't be so worried about me being constantly in danger. He also says I soon will start acting like a male slut while I'm in ghostly puberty and that, was something ya didn't told me earlier!", he looked slightly angered at Walker.

"Plasmius is a idiot. I told ya before, ghostly puberty is different from human puberty and about far more. That is on of this parts hitting on other ghosts. Ya go through it to find a mate for the entire afterlife. Nothing more, nothing less. Some ghosts like Kitty and Johnny 13 that, died together as a couple won't enter it, because they have a mate."

"So you're telling me I will walk around the ghost zone hitting on every ghost, that crosses my path while searching for a place to create a lair?"

"No you will hit on one ghost. The ghost, that fits your desire and longing the best. So don't cha worry about you hitting on to many other ghosts. It's normal and besides ya will only then hitting, when ya feel a ghost might be worth it and maybe you find a mate in the human world. Who knows? There are only two known halfas you and Plasmius. So nobody can surley they, how this will affect your search for a mate. Both of your halfs already affecting you." He stroke the boy's head and sighted. That was true, never has any ghost guided or in Danny's case raised a halfa what was the political correct term for a half-ghost.

Danny nodded entering the place that he spend the most part of his childhood. Still the thought of creating his own lair was something he didn't want to happen. He liked the prison after all. He had friends among the inmates, and the released ones. It was a place he would miss the most. Especially when, Cujo would stay in the prison as guard dog. Even Cujo was his responsibility after he'd found the little ghost dog, nine years ago, straying and roaming the area near the prison.


	12. Chapter 7: First School day

**A/N:** Well it is getting interesting, from now on. Danny meets the A-List, as well as Sam and Tucker and got asinged to locker 724 right from the start. We also see Walker musing over how fast children grow up. Also my Beta-Reader Nanaamaro got over her struggling with the internet conection. I'm not sure if she had just checked this chapter yet or not. It was kinda late yesterday as we had contact.

 **Reviewers:**

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah but there are the funny stories he can share with Valerie that supports him and also there are Sam and Tucker, that once they knew him will become also allys to him. Also there are moments he can look forward to like humilating Dash. Well Dash will be set straight right from the start by Danny and learn not to pick on those weaker then him.

 **elnine27:** That is noit decided yet. There are hints of Valerie x Danny but if she is gonna be his girlfriend or Sam or a other girl I haven't decied this yet. It is more like he is crushing on her.

 **Dread2012:** He will. For now it is more like crushing on Valerie and the perfect match will be seen, when the time is right.

* * *

Walker looked at his soon. Daniel Vladimir Walker, or Fenton, when he was in the human realm. How badly he wanted to avoid this day, but he knew too well he couldn't. Since Danny had turned twelve and Klemper, passed on he was visiting with his son the human realm to show him, where he came from and before he revealed to him at his fourteen death day, he would spend three years of his life in human world. He was just glad, that he had some more friends, than before even so, three or better four of them, were well known trouble maker. At least, the last time he saw them. He wasn't so pleased with Johnny 13 giving his son driving lessons for a motorcycle at the age of thirteen and so he had grounded Danny only to find, out later that day, Johnny 13 tearing of the bars in front of Danny's Window. That was a shock and the moment, he failed to see Danny was hitting puberty. But he knew he couldn't control him all day long. At least not anymore. He was now on the way to become fully independent from him. Even so his son insisted he didn't want to, he was making it, without even noticing. His son. Walker never thought of that. He just did it to protect him but the little punk had womred himself inside of his core and he wouldn't miss one single day without the boy.

 _They grow up so fast,_ Walker thought looking at the boy that used to sleep in the worst situations and drooling on the zoot suit he wore in his sleep.

Torn between controlling every step and trust him, he sighed. Danny's friends along with, Youngblood the pirate ghost and Sidney Pointerdexter that he helped, gaining confidence and don't be a pushover for bullys the others Ember, Kitty and Johnny had learned that sometimes rules are important and can save your life or in their case afterlife. Even Skulker didn't tried to optain Danny's pelt anymore. Being arrested isn't that funny after all. He smirked. The boy really tunred his everyday life upside down.

"Danny ya got everything ya need?", he called, looking to his son. This would be a hard night knowing his son wasn't in his rooms sleeping and he was nervous as well. Probably he would spend all night in his son's room.

"Sure dad. Baton, ecto-rope shooting cane, rulebook, clothes, everything. I checked your list three times"

"Good, then let's go", Walker waited for the boy to catch up with him.

"Ya think, some of the rules, can be apply for the human realm?"

"Not all. Half of the rules from the ghost zone work for the human world. You are a half-ghost, so only half of ghost zone rules work on you."

"I know but still. I'm not sure if it is so wise to spend three years with my biological parents"

"Danny, for Clockworks sake, it'll end well. Don't forget, if something happens you can always come to me and ask for help. But you are now old enough to make your own decisions."

"Yes, but still, I don't trust my human mother much. I have a really bad feeling, something terrible is happening", he said.

"Come on, both have proved that we can trust them. At least your human dad."

"Ya right, but still, I won't trust Maddie!", the boy spoke, as both, were making their way towards the Fenton Portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fenton Works~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was inspecting the room, that he would spend the next three years in. It was suitable for a teenage boy.

"Well you need to decorate it, a bit. We didn't know what you like so we just get the basics", Jack informed him.

"I think it'll work. My room in the prison is decorated much like this room. Well except for a few books, writing supplies and reward posters and some of one of my best friends Ember McLain", he started as he began unpacking his suitcase, filling his closet

"Well, if you need something just ask. We need to talk to Walker", Maddie spoke smiling at Danny.

"Madds please why are you so nervous? Mr. Walker seems to like us now. So let it go."

"Well what'd ya want to talk about?", Walker asked, floating in the living room.

"Is it possible to take Danny's class at the end of the school year on a field trip into the ghost zone?"

"What! Are you crazy?!", Walker shouted, getting the attention of Jazz and Danny, that were storming down the staircase.

"Your ghost dad is really easy to upset", Jazz stated looking at her younger brother as she watched the arguing adults. "I don't remember him being so stern."

"Jazz, they want to take an entire class of high school students to the ghost zone. Even so they asked for permission you know how many rules are broken by doing this?"

"What is so important about these rules? What can go wrong?"

"What can go wrong! The ghost zone is a mirror of the human world. If the ghost zone is damaged in anyway so is the human world. Is one destroyed so is the other! They are like two sides of the same medal."

"But there is no body but your ghost dad, to enforce the rules".

Danny slapped his hand over his mouth, choking down a laughing fit.

"What is so funny?", Jazz snapped, sending her brother a, angry look. While the adults, were still caught up in their argument about a field trip to the ghost zone.

"Dad has to ask the observants high council if it is ok. Not all ghosts are so friendly like the ones, you have met when, visiting me in my dad's prison. Especially, when it is not Christmas. You don't know how Skulker will react. Still there are the ancient ghosts, like Undergrowth, Vortex, Frostbite or Pandora. Pandora and Frostbite are really nice ghosts."

"Pandora as in to open Pandora's box?", Jazz asked

"Yes. That is correct. But her legendary box wasn't created to release the vice's inside. She was made to contain them. The box has a reverse button to suck all of the released things back in." He looked at his silent sister.

"Your kidding me right? The ancient greece mythology says that", Jazz was cut of by Danny.

"Like you said it is a myth and Pandora is the legendary women with the box and she knows what is true and what not. Well maybe someday ya can ask her yourself. If you manage ya way through her labyrinth." He didn't let her any time for an response.

"There also realms, that are stuck in long ago times like Aragon's Kingdom. You remember? The ghost prince from your first ghost zone Christmas? He wasn't just making this up as he talked to mom about the time he, and everyone else in his realm lives in. The medieval? You really want to visit a realm, where women are forced to obey to men and their saying? Getting told how to act, what to wear, to behave, to bear as much children as possible, boys preferred? Getting Married at young ages? To men old enough to be the bride father? And every realm has his own set of rules so that many of the rules, in dad's rulebook are just basics for every ghost. If two realms collide, they would destroy each other, the rules of the realms are so unique as the ghosts that resident in them. If the realms of two mated ghosts, are collide, with luck they obtain a new set of rules, that fuses the two realms to a new realm with new rules and everything, is fine. But this has never occured since the first ghosts came to existence. Well I never heard of any case if that would go or not. It's just a rumor. Not to forget, that they would bring a group of humans, and more than one real-world item to the ghost zone. One per ghost is permitted, as long as, it is for courting. Everything above that is classified as contraband and punished with one thousand years jail, if you caught with it after you received a strict warning from dad for first offense."

"That is horrible. I think, everyone human, or ghost has the right of possessing such things, without being imprisoned or warned. But really this can happen to realms?", Danny nodded before he continued his explanation.

"Well. Ya now, that these contrabands, can cause mischief? Real-world items and humans maybe can't phase through the walls, and other things in dad's jail anymore. But they can still phase through other realm doors and do you want, someone spying on you with a camera? Being blackmailed? That is so against the rules. Especially if this certain someone is called Technus Master of all Technology. Believe me ya don't want to go through this."

Jazz was again silent and looked at the adults, still arguing. She'd never thought of it that way but her brother had a point. A good point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casper High Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls of Casper High were filled with the sound of student' talking.

"Yo Kwan, what is, with that student, that was assigned a week ago. Why has your mom permitted to let him enroll?", a blond boy with athletic features asked.

"Dunno Dash but from what mom told me, it is Jazz Fenton's younger brother."

"The son of the crackpots? Why was he never with us in kindergarten, or middle school?"

"Dunno, mom won't tell me anything except that he had asked specifically for locker 724.", came Kawns anwer.

"No way Kwan. Nobody ever dared to take this locker. It is haunted", Dash spoke.

"Yes way. I know it is rumored, that the ghost of Sidney Pointerdexter still haunts it", whispered Kwan

"Sidney Pointerdexter? The boy that students had to bully for their graduation? Man where did he spend his childhood? If he never was with his real parents he couldn't be that crazy."

"Dunno Dash, but maybe that is the reason he never knew of the haunted locker and thought it was just a myth?", Kwan asked.

"Or he is just now infected by his parents craziness?", Dash wanted to know.

"Maybe? Well, why don't we ask Valerie? She seems to know a lot of the Fenton son."

"Valerie? The loser girl from kindergarten?", Paulina cut in, as she walked up to Dash and Kwan companied, by Star.

"Yep. She seems really excited about Fenton enrolling at school."

"Why don't we force her to tell us, what we want to know?", Paulina asked earning, nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Valerie's locker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valerie looked at her former friends, as Dash slammed, the door of here locker shut.

"Hey loser, tell us, what do you know about Jazz's brother?"

"Danny? Why are you asking me?", Valerie snapped.

"You seem to know something, and we want to know, what. Tell us everything about him. You spend most of your time at Fenton Works so talk."

"Get lost I don't have time for you!"

Valerie tried to pass them, but with no success. Dash just slapped her books for first period out of her hands. Forcing her to pick them up again, while Paulina kicked them aside.

"Now tell us, what you know about the Fenton's son."

The Hispanic girl raised her hand, only to being held before slapping.

"Y'all know, that bullyin' is against the rules, don't ya?"

The popular student' turned their heads and Valerie, sighed with relief. There stood a boy, a black fedora on his head, a black T-shirt with a silvery logo forming a DP Symbol in the middle and silvery hems, a jeans and sneakers. Paulina and Star blushed along with Sam, the goth girl, that had stopped rummaging through her locker, while talking to an Afro-American teenager. The boy stopping the A-Listers was not as muscular as Dash, but he was well trained and even Dash stared at him. Valerie still smiled at the boy, she knew for so long.

"Thank you, Danny,", was all she uttered.

"Ya welcome Val. If they pesters ya again, just call me", he smiled, back at her and lend at the nearby locker, while the A-Listers watched the scene taking place before them creating some space.

"So how is Cujo?", Valerie asked.

He's fine. He'd attacked Technus, during a prison riot."

"A riot?", Val wanted to know slightly worried.

"Yeah. Skulker thought it would be funny to mock Johnny and say, that Kitty would be with him only out of pity." Danny looked at the cocoa skinned girl.

"What! Why did Skulker say that? And how did Johnny react?",

"Skulker just said that, because Ember, dumped Skulker, after he got fourius, while he couldn't find the remote of his TV on his couch as usual and he was locked up, for hunting down an endangered species. Well, Kitty was with Johnny and Ember at the prison, talking with Skulker about their wedding and it broke loose in the visitors room. Johnny punching Skulker straight in the face, giving him a black eye. Shortly that after, it was a full fledged prison riot and Technus was attacked by Cujo. He got bitten in his arm. Ya know Cujo can change from cute little puppy to big intimidating beast. But can you imagine it? I'll be Johnny's groomsman for the ceremony."

Valerie listened, eye wide, during the telling of the riot. Then she started laughing hearing that Skulker was just cranky and stopped.

"Really? They want to take this big step? And you are the groomsman?"

"Jup I am. How ever Johnny got arrested for a week for punching Skulker and Skulker gained another 8 years and is now by 11 years of prison."

"So the self proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone is again locked up because he started a riot?", Valerie asked

"Nope. First it was only three years for hunting down an endangered species. Ya know I am a halfa and halfas are considered a endangered species. Ya know there only two of us in the world. After Skulker provoked Johnny, and nearly killed Desiree with one of his missiles, during the riot Skulker gained another 8 years."

That was to much for Valerie and she started laughing out loud gaining support from her locker, by lending on it even it wasn't to laugh after all but just thinking of this made her forget that she is constantly bullied by the A-Listers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A-List ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dash and the other A-Listers looked at Danny.

"That is the son of the Fentons?", Kwan asked.

"The outfit is so damn cool. We should make him an A-lister", Paulina stated while Kwan and Star nodded again in agreement. Dash instead was silent and listening in on the conversation Danny and Valerie shared.

"Skulker? Technus?", Dash asked.

"What strange names", Paulina spoke.

"Johnny and Kitty? Wedding?", Kwan was confused.

"What is this with the prison riot?", Star wanted to know.

"Maybe he was arrested in a prison and this are names of inmates? I mean they often have strange names when they are in gangs. Maybe because of a certain trait?", Kwan suggested.

"Maybe", Dash agreed, before hearing the words about the Fenton's son was considered a endangered species. "What is a halfa? And why is he endangered?", Dash was more then confused.

"Well he is surely infected by now with his parents craziness. The poor boy we should definitely trying to cure it, by making him one of us. He is to cool, to hang out with such loseres."

Then they watched Sam and Tucker approaching both teens and retreated for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam & Tuck ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen that, Tuck?", asked Sam as she went off towards Valerie.

"Sure. He is either cool or dumb. Stopping the A-Lister. Isn't helping him."

"Yeah. Well you think he is joining them?", the goth girl asked.

"After that? I Don't think so. But who knows. Well he doesn't seem like such a shallow idiot. He seems to know Valerie. Have you seen how he smiled at her?", wanted Tucker to know.

"Yes. I saw it. From what I picked up, he's the son of the Fenton Family and Jasmin Fenton's younger brother."

"Really. Where has he been all those years? I never saw him around preschool or kindergarten, or middle school", Tucker mused over the past years in his school career.

Sam shook her head. Nobody had known it only the Fentons and Valerie, and nobody ever bothered to ask the crackpots, that believed in ghosts.

"I'm just glad, I never joined the A-Listers", Sam stated.

"Me too. You think, he would go with us, to the Nasty Burger?", Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Well I mean I wanted to, take them home to my place, but before I could do, Valerie's father lost his job and I thought it would be pointless joining them."

"That's right and hey even so you are loaded like god knows. You have me and Valerie. It is pretty cool, to see that not every rich child is so spoiled."

"Thanks Tuck", Sam started, before greeting Valerie. "Hey Val. You know him? From where?", curiosity was in Sam's voice while she was looking at Danny, blushing.

"Hey Sam, Tuck", Valerie began as, she motioned for Danny to follow her.

Silent fell upon the four teens as they walked to their homeroom. "Danny should tell it to you. It is a very sensitive topic. Even Jazz isn't going to tell anyone."

Sam and Tucker nodded, while greeting Danny.

"By the way. I'm Tucker Foley and this is Sam Manson", the afro-american teen introduced himself and his goth friend.

"Hey. I am Daniel Vladimir Walker. Nice to meet ya. So ya friends with Val?", he asked. Both nodde. "I'm glad she has some more friends besides me and please call me Danny."

"Your last name is Walker? I thought your last name is Fenton", Sam asked getting now what he just said earlier.

"Well Walker is the Name of the man, that raised me. So I'm used to Walker and it sound way cooler."

Now talking about the first day of freshman year all freshman were eager to see, in which homeroom the son of the Fentons was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lancer's English Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The A-Listers stared at the Fenton's son that was sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for the teacher to appear. Valerie had taken the table left from Danny, while Sam occupied the desk behind Danny and Tucker the desk next to Danny on the right.

Before any of them could say anything else, the teacher entered the room getting everyone' attention.

"Hello students. I'm William Lancer and your English teacher", he began introducing himself and then explaining what he would teach 'em in this year.

The class murmured silently before the head count began. Stopping at Danny's name he looked up.

"Well, Mr. Fenton you are Jasmine's younger brother? I think you might follow her footsteps?"

"I dunno Sir. Ya know I never had much contact with my parents or my sister. Thuh I don't know much about her grades. Ya got what I mean? I also prefer Walker as last name", he started.

The classmates looked at him, confused. Except Valerie, which knew the truth and Sam and Tucker, that had learned a bit about him.

"Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Fenton! What are you talking about?"

Danny and Valerie started snickering.

"Well, my parents were, very busy. So, when I was an infant, a old friend of my family took me in. That is the reason, why I didn't spend much time with them and I'm used to being called Walker."

"Cujo and from where does you know Miss Gray?"

"My parents used to babysit her after her father, lost his job and when, they were visiting me, they took her most of the time with them alongside my sister. That's why we know each other."

The class looked at him stunned and whispered conversations started. Lancer, had his problems, getting back their attention.

"Uncle Tom's Cabin quiet!", he shouted getting finally everyone's attention. "Fine. Well I think we start with everyone else introduction. Tomorrow, we'll write a test, to see, where you all stand, but since you all in this class, the test should be a piece of cake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casper High Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Danny was it right?", the blond boy from the morning that picked on Valerie came to a stop at Danny' and Valerie' table, where the two were sitting and talking alongside Sam and Tucker.

All four of them turned their heads and looked at him.

"What ya want now Baxter? Ya see, we are eating. Thuh I think ya should leave now don't ya think, thuh?", Danny wanted to know.

"Hey Fenton, we want to make a offer to you. Why don't you join us?", the blond asked. "Leave the losers be?"

"Well, I don't wanna have fake friends, that only stick to me, as long as I have a certain amount of wealth or popularity. Besides, what would It get me? Nothing."

"Listen to me Fenton. You better join us. You would regret it later"

"Oh really?", Danny got up facing Dash completely. "Ya better listen to me Baxter and ya listen well. They can call me Fenton around here, but that's not the name I've grown up with", he stepped closer, grabbing Dash at the collar. "And I say this next things as a warning. The only warning, ya'll will receive from me." he pulled the jock close towards him, their noses inches away staring at the blond with now green glowing narrowed eyes instead of his blue eyes.

"Name's Walker. Fear it! Now it! OBEY it!" Danny let go off Dash's collar.

"You trying to intimidate me? Who does you think you are?", Dash growled slightly shaking and making an attempt to show no fear.

Danny lifted Dash at the hem of his collar from the ground pulling him close towards his face again.

Danny smirked the way his adopted dad smirked, when he faced a rule breaking ghost.

"I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!", Dash looked surprised at Danny.

"Why three times executioner?"

"Well Dad and I like this part of the job and besides, my Dad runs a prison."

"Jack Fenton? He runs no prison", objected Paulina

"He not but the man that raised me as his son does."

"Oh really?", Dash asked. "Try and stop me you, pathetic loser. You are such a crackpot as your parents the Fentons are." Dash tied to sound brave but he was on the inside shaking in fear.

"Ya know. There's a difference between bravery and ignorance and you are ignorant Baxter." Danny went back to eating, while everyone else still stared at Dash realizing now the King of Casper High had now a rival that was even cooler than him.


	13. Chapter 8: Nasty Burgers are not nasty

**A/N:** Well thanks everyone for the support in form of reviews and Nana for beta the story. I really enjoy writing this story. I also started to set out rules for the ghost zone rulebook because Danny will need them when dealing with other ghosts. I also have some allready finished chapters in store in case, I get a writers block. Also the events from Control Freaks will take place before the events from Public Enemies. LIke the titel said. This Chapter takes place in the Nasty Burger.

 **Reviewers:**

 **Nanaamaro:** Next time I warn you if there is more then one chapter to check :)

 **Invader Johnny:** How goes the old saying. Those who refuse to follow rules, shall feel the consequences and when Dash will feel them. defnetly.

 **Dredd2012:** Dash is just a rich kid, that never faced reality. For now he just thinks Danny is infected with his human parent's craziness. But when Walker will appear disguised as human he starts to think.

 **hrisi292:** I wanted to show his quick learning ability and that very young children can adapt the living circumstances without trouble when they are moving.

 **Junpier Forest:** Thanks. It took me sometime to get the accent correctly down. I forgott how long I researched on this least 2 Weeks minimum. Seriously I don't have any clue how much time this accent research costed me.

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew:** Dash will definetly hear this a few times.

 **LK2:** Thanks. This story wouldn't be half so good without Nanaamaro my beta reader, which helps me not to mix up American Englisch and British Englisch some words a diffrent and in Germany we only learn Oxford English. So this is a double challange for me that I will take gladly.

 **ElealehBlue:** Like father, like son. I always wanted to see Danny do this. There are not so many stories. Where Walker meets Danny and takes him under his wing.

 **Phantomsoul2015:** Thanks I guess. I don't know what exactly you mean. So sorry

* * *

Dash was sitting with the other A-Listers in a bunk at the Nasty Burger. Discussing what he should do with the Fenton son. That bastard, was trying to take away his rank as King of Casper High. Something he couldn't let happen.

"Come on Dash what is so wrong about him?", asked Paulina.

"Is it because he stopped you earlier this day?", the Hispanic girl wanted to know.

"Yes. He tries to take my rank as King", Dash grumbled.

"He won't if he act against us any longer, he learns, what we are capable off. No matter, what it will cost us."

"Your right, Paulina", agreed Dash and the others like Star and Kwan nodded but didn't seemed so pleased.

"But he said, he was raised by a prison warden, and I've heard, that prisons are like High School either you are at top of the food chain or at the bottom and judging from the conversation between Val and him", Kwan started

Star nodded her head before speaking as well.

"He probably learnt some tricks from the guards or his dad"

"Or worse some inmates as he seems to have some friends among them", interfered Kwan.

"Maybe", was all Dash mumbled, as the door opened, and four people entered the Nasty Burger. One was the Fenton's son. Unsure about this place he looked around. While the others where explaining something before showing him how to order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Valerie & Co~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they got their order, they took a bunk, and Sam and Tuck asked him about his childhood a bit uneasy he started eating, thinking about what to tell 'em and not make 'em freakout.

"It's ok Danny, I'll be there and back you up", Valerie spoke, stroking the arm of the halfa.

"Thanks Val", he smiled at her and turned towards Sam and Tucker.

Taking in a deep breath he told them about his childhood in the ghost zone and what he did usually.

"That is the reason you wanted locker 724?", Tucker asked.

"Yes I can talk to Sidney and his former bullies from here. They're all really interested in what is happening nowadays and I think, if Sidney hears about your rough time, he will help you right away Val. You two also", he faced all three

"He was the student, that the other student's needed to pick on, just to graduate from school", Tucker whispered.

"Yes and I bet, if Dash and the other would feel for one day, what he had to endure, they would stop picking on those weaker than them." Danny looked at the goth girl and the techno geek.

"Really?", Tucker asked.

"Jep. He is really nice. I met him once during Christmas that we spend in the ghost zone prison. It was a great time. He felt totally sorry for me after hearing what happened to me. But I don't mind it anymore I now have true friends you two and of course Danny", Valerie explained smiling at Danny, that was returning the gesture.

"Also I'm not angry at his dog anymore for making my dad lose his job", Val spoke.

"Why? What exactly happened nine years ago?", Sam asked. Val never told them why her dad lost is job in the first place.

"Well my father installed a new modern security system and the guard dogs that where protecting Axion back then where all put to sleep. Well Cujo just came back for his squeaky toy a pink rubber teddy that he played with. To think I wanted to hunt down the ghost of a puppy, that was murdered just because he wasn't needed anymore."

Sam and Tucker were silent getting used to Valerie's confession, towards them.

"The burgers are really good. Why is it called Nasty Burger?", Danny asked after he took his first bite.

"Nobody really knows. There are so many rumors about it. We don't know which one is true or not." Tucker looked at Danny.

"What are your hobbies? I mean living in the ghost zone is surly boring even with your friends", Sam asked.

Danny smirked looking the goth girl into the amethyst eyes.

"We´ll my friends and I often hang out at the Route 25 a great club that is the hot spot for every teenaged ghost. Ember sometimes works there as a DJ performing and singing. She is really good at this. Or we hang out at Johnny's bike trail. I even got some lessons for driving a motorcycle from him, when I was thirteen. Oh was dad furious as he found out, what we were doing. I got grounded for three month", he snickered. I was only permitted outside to walk Cujo and that with supervising of a guard."

Sam and Tucker were mumchance, hearing this story and eyeing him as if happened next. Valerie was alo snickering trying hard not to burst out into a laughing fit. She was currently fighting off, knowing what would come next.

"Well", Danny stopped a moment. "Johnny knowing where my room was, drived up, tossed a rope to me and I tied it up around one of the bars. Dad really bared my Window."

"What then?", whispered Sam, while Valerie was now struggling hard with containing her laughter.

"Johnny speeded up his bike and managed to tear of the bars. Well the sound of a roaring motorcycle and metal hitting the ground alerted my dad but I was already out of the window and on Johnny's bike as he entered my room. Then Johnny speeded down the path with his bike."

Valerie at this point, bursted into laughter remembering how sad Danny was afterwards.

"Needless to say I got grounded for a year and guards, secured the backside where my room was making a second break out fruitless."

Even Sam and Tucker started laughing at the end of this revelation and the four teens began, their homework. They didn't even realize it was getting already dark outside. Only when they stopped to get some new drinks. They saw, how empty the Nasty Burger had become and so they decided to go home.


	14. Chapter 9: Journey to Wisconsin

**A/N:** I know I know. It has been a long time since my last update. Well my life had thrown some nasty rocks in my way. But know I am back. Well now we are starting a Journey to Wisconsin to attend a college reunion party and Danny spilled Vlads secret but Maddie and Jack, we all know the two.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Invader Johnny:** After the stunt, Johnny 13 and Danny brought? I had reacted the same way. Well at least Danny wasn't moved into a cell. But Walker would never do this without a good reason and like Walker said in the Interlude 14th death day. He faild to realize that Danny had hit puberty. But The entire scene will be shown in a flash back, once I managed to write it, without laughing myself to death.

 **JudgeDreddSA:** There will be a flash back, where it will be shown so that everyone can read it. Well if I not died of laughter before.

 **hrisi292:** Don't blame the time. Blame Clockwor.

 **rkkey123:** I'm on it. Life thought it would be funny to throw rocks in my path.

* * *

Danny stared blankly at the woman, that pretend to be his mother. She was scolding him, for being late. Hell he was the first day in the human world without his papa.

"Seriously? I am a halfa. I was away with my friends till 04:00 a.m. in the Route 25 and dad didn't throw such a fit about it."

"Excuse you. You are fourteen years old and defenetly underaged. It doesn't matter what you are doing in the ghost zone", Maddie began.

"And? I had to fight of some ghost vultures that were on a search-and-destroy mission tryin' to kill Jack", he objected.

"Ghost vultures", Jack asked, peeking out from behind a invention.

"Yes. I don't know who send them." _Well I think Plasmius send them_ , "But they might return to finish their job", Danny continued

"Oh come on. Danny that is so ridiculous", Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. And a infant child turning into a half-ghost, and being raised in the ghost zone by a ghostly prison warden is also ridiculous."

Maddie looked at him taken aback.

"Mads please come on. He has a point. After all, he has to adjust to the human rules and if this whole vulture thing is correct. Who knows, when they show up again?"

"Oh Jack please. We are now in charge of him not this Walker so don't fantazies about such things. He is just making it up ", Maddie growled.

"Mads please, why are you so angry? He is totally fine and not hurt. This Walker had done a great job and he don't look like he would make such things up. After all the ghost's we met till now are all sentient being."

"No! We need to set up rules now. He can't go around living after the ghost zone. I mean. Which father allows a teenage boy at the age of fourteen to go into a club?"

"The Route 25 isn't just any club. It is the hot spot in the ghost zone for every ghost and it is totally normal for teenager ghosts to go there. We hang out there nearly every weekend and besides Maddie that is the fact, why I can't picture you as my mother. A mother is a person, where a child feels safety and comfort but you are not giving this feeling towards me. At least I can't sense them coming from you. Even Penelope Spectra has more maternal instincts than you!"

"Who?", asked Maddie surprised.

"Penelope Spectra. A good friend of Ember and Kitty and that is currently dating my dad. So I know her and she was a psychologist, when she was alive and she explained me some things that I didn't know about how my ghost-half is affecting my human-half."

Jazz reading a book looked up closing it and seeing her mother's face turning red in anger.

"Mom he has a point. He is used to many different rules then we are. So give him sometime and you really are not acting like a mother towards him", she looked at her brother.

"You said this Spectra is a psychologist?", Jazz asked.

"Yes. Feeding of the misery of teenagers to regain youth. Well I also need to feed on human emotions, my ghost-half need it. Or I eat ectoplasm."

Jazz stared at her brother in astonishment ignoring Maddie totally. Said woman, turned now a dark shade of red for being ignored and hearing of the things her son had to eat. But before Maddie could say anything Jack came up with an idea.

"Hey! I know exactly how we can fix our problem." Jack boomed, holding out an invitation to a college reunion party for the Wisconsin University. "Our old college buddy Vlad Masters your godfather my son, is hosting a reunion party at his home in Wisconsin and on the way you can tell me about this emotion feeding or ectoplasm eating thingy."

"What a trip to Wisconsin?", Danny asked hearing, that they would attend a college reunion party hold by no other then Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius throughout the ghost zone. _I better not tell 'em I met uncle Vlad before and I hope uncle Vlad won't let something slip about us meeting before as well._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the RV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz looked annoyed out of the window.

"What is it Jazz?", Danny asked.

"This stupid trip. Why have you to fight of those ghost vultures? Why not ignoring them?", she asked.

"Because officary Amity Park is the place that I have to haunt as a ghost and other ghosts normally stay away from haunts in the human world, when it has a ghost haunting it. It is a rule so I have the right to keep them out and fight them." He hold up a green glowing book, with a purple bookmark that had written the word Rules in black on the front of the book cover.

"Really?", Jazz asked sounding not so sure.

"Section A rule 1", Danny started. "Possession of more than one lair is against the rules."

Jazz looked at him, trying to say something. But he didn't let her the chance to say anything.

"Section A rule 1.1, trying to create a second lair is against the rules."

"What?", Jazz asked

"Section A rule 1.2", Danny ignored her shout. "Every ghost is bound to his lair."

"Section A rule 1.3, ghosts are not allowed to take over a other ghost's lair in the ghost zone."

Jazz opened and closed her mouth

"Section A rule 1.4, a ghost can bond his lair to one place in the human world."

"Are those the haunted houses?", Jazz wanted to know earning a nod from her younger brother.

"Section A rule 1.5 , a ghost is not allowed to enter another ghost's haunt in the human world without permission of the residing ghost."

Footsteps were to be heard as Maddie walked over.

Section A rule 1.6 driving a ghost out of his human world haunt is forbidden." Danny looked at the two and Jazz spoke what Maddie was thinking

"That is just made up!"

"Really? Then read if you can read Esperanto", he held the book in front of his sister.

Peeking inside Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Still it can't be true", she insisted.

"Believe it or not, but rules are rules. Without rules, the ghost zone would be a place of chaos. After the tyrant king Pariah Dark was defeated and locked up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. It was a place, where only the strongest survived. So it is better this way, then total anarchy", he looked out of the window. Thinking of Cujo and his dad and what, they are doing right now.

"Ya know I need some air", Danny spoke finally as he pressed a button activating several weapons outside the RV and a hose spitting goo at Jazz, that was glaring at her brother while Maddie had walked back to Jack. Later as they were in the truck stop resting Jack began telling his kids about his old buddy Vlad. Jazz was stunned, to hear that Vlad Masters was named _Affluence Magazine's_ "Billionaire of the Year an old friend of her father. "This Vlad Masters?" Jack and Maddie nodded and Danny looked blankly at them.

He didn't pay much attention he already knew the story well from Vlads point of view. _But Plasmius will never forgive ya, Jack_ , Danny thought knowing about the grudge, the older half-ghost held against Jack Fenton and made it clear that he wanted Maddie Fenton as his wife and Danny as his son. He had visited Vlad a few times with his father Walker and there the older halfa showed his true colors during one visit.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Danny looked around the laboratory he was standing in. Even so he wasn't the first time here he still felt uncomfortable._

" _Ah Daniel and Walker, I'm glad you could come", Vlad greeted the two ghosts. Danny still ten years old, hold tightly to Cujo that was in his arms, looking around happily wagging his tail. The boy was every time trembling seeing all of the stuff inside._

" _My poor little badger, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you with the weapons._

" _Promise?", a young Danny piped._

" _Promise", Vald spoke._

 _Slowly both followed Vlad out of the laboratory and into the hallways of the building that was the castle of the former diary king._

" _Wow", Danny looked at all the things. "Why green and gold? And what is that?", he pointed at a egg shaped object._

" _Well that is a football and the colors are from the team I support as a fan. You see I'm living in Green Bay Wisconsin so I am a fan of the Green Bay Packers."_

" _Why?", Danny asked. "Why are you having all this stuff and not the team?", he further asked_

" _Well. The Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me. So I decorated the entrance hall in the colors of the team to be as close as I can to them. There's also something I want but couldn't get yet", Vlad smiled._

" _What?", Danny asked._

" _Danny stop it"; Walker said._

" _Let the little badger ask. He is just a kid and I don't mind it", Vald eased the situation before continuing. "Maddie Fenton your human mother. I still love her but sadly she likes your father more than me and through my accident I lost every chance I ever had with her."_

" _Really my human mom? Why?", Danny asked curious._

" _She is the most gentle and kind hearted person I know. Well, except for that what she wanted to do to you when you were so young", he smiled._

" _Really? I don't like her. I don't know why, but I don't like her", Danny spoke looking still around in the entrance hall._

 _Confused Vlad looked at Walker, as if asking. What has Maddie done to him, to make him mistrust her so much. It can't be just because she wanted to get the ectoplasm out of him._

" _Well this is kinda hard to explain", Walker begun. It really was._

" _Come on spill the beans", Plasmius spoke._

" _She tried to escape with Danny from the prison during an ectoplasmic storm, that was caused by Vortex, when he was five years old."_

" _She didn't", Plasmius asked shocked. "Has she thought of what, could happen if they were both caught in the storm? Or hit by one of the ectoplasm lightnings? Hell he could got some of Vortex powers over the weather making his moods change the weather not to mention the danger she was in."_

" _I don't think so. Danny cried for hours while, Johnny and Kitty watched him. I really had to watch my temper and not, arrest her for the rest of her pathetic human life." Both adults were talking about a few other things, while Danny yawned. It was boring and he had only Cujo to keep him company._

" _Danny what is it?", Walker asked eyeing his son._

" _Bored", came the short answer._

 _Both adults looked at each other._

" _Well I could show you your room? You two are staying her for a few days", maybe there you find some distraction", Vlad offered and waited for the child's answer._

" _Daddy can I go with him?", Danny asked._

" _Sure son", Walker spoke gently and Danny followed Vlad towards his room, Cujo still in his arms. As soon as both were out of Walkers sight. Vlad looked at Danny._

" _Well Daniel. How about you moving to me? I can teach you even more, than Walker and your parents Jack and Maddie would also be happy. I'm sure Maddie would leave Jack, right the moment, she hears you are here with me. What do you say?", he asked, looking at Danny who was staring blankly at the other halfa._

" _No!", was the answer._

" _What did you say?", Vlad asked._

" _Ya heard me! No!"_

" _Why? I could offer you so much more", he started._

" _My friends? They all miss me. I will miss them. Klemper, aunty Ember, aunty Kitty, aunty Desiree, uncle Johnny and uncle Skulker"_

 _The boy argued looking at the older man._

" _You can visit them and they can visit you", Vlad explained calmly. "Skulker is also one of my employees"_

" _But my Daddy", Danny whined. "Daddy is gonna miss me."_

" _He can also visit you and you him", Vlad tried to reason with the boy._

" _But Cujo. My dog? I Miss him too", Danny started._

" _Cujo can also stay and fine your Daddy as well. So what do you say?", Vlad asked again._

" _No! I stay with my Daddy", Danny shouted, turning around and running back towards Walker._

" _You little brat", Vlad snarled staring at the retreating back of the child. He was so close. He knew that Maddie married that fat oaf Jack Fenton and now his chance to win her over, had said no to him! Him! Vlad Masters._

 _Walke looked at his son that, was running towards him and hiding behind his legs._

" _What is?", he asked._

" _Don't like uncle Vlad!", he began._

" _Why?", Walker asked._

" _He didn't like my answer"_

" _What have you said son?", Walker wanted to know._

" _No", came the response._

" _And why?"_

" _He wants me to stay here with him, so that my human mom would leave my human dad and marries him", he responded. "Said I could visit my friends and they me but I didn't want to. Also that uncle Skulker works for him."_

 _Walker looked at the child that had tears in the eyes and pulling it close to him. Promising that would never happen, while Cujo was sitting at Walkers heel looking up._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Danny what is?", asked Maddie who had seen her son with some tears in his eyes as she turned her head and then went over a second time. The boy looked up again at the woman that had given birth to him.

"I just had to think about something that happened four years ago", he explained. "Also why'd ya ask?", he wanted to know.

"Excuse you! I am your mother", she started. "And I am worried, when you are crying. I only want the best for you", Maddie continued.

"Oh yeah? Like when I first got my powers? You and Jack put my heart and developing core unter so much pressure, the doctors from the prison infirmary were worried, I couldn't survive. Had you succeeded with getting the ectoplasm out of me or I not pulled myself out of my weakened state at the prison infirmary I would be really dead and not just half. Maybe a full ghost or gone either to heaven or hell. Well a infant child goes to heaven I asume. Then there was the ectoplasmic storm when I was five! Remember your break out attempt? You put us both in grave danger. I could have gotten some of Vortex powers over the weather. Making it obey to my moods! Or you? I didn't wan't to know what, happens if a human is hit by one of Vortex' ectoplasmic lightnings. Or worse kill us both."

Maddie looked at him speechless.

"Ya just reckless by pretending to have a normal family. Ya know what you and Jack are called in school? Crackpots, weirdos in jumpsuits. Freaks", he started.

"Danny please stop it", interrupted Jazz his rant.

"Why? I just tell the truth and they don't know the full extend of uncle Vlads Proto-Portal accident."

"What do you mean? He developed ecto-acne", Maddie objected.

"And I became the second half-ghost during my accident",Danny spoke and Jack turned his head, hearing these words.

"Yes son, what do you mean?", he wanted to know.

"Ya won't like to hear it", he began. He'd rather not spilled it, but he was to angered to stop him from talking and know he had hinted it.

"It can't be worse then Vlad getting ecto-acne."

"Ya sure? Well Vlad didn't just get ecto-acne he also developed a ghost-half and calls himself Vlad Plasmius. I met him the first time, when I was ten in my dad's office and he told me about his accident and the effects it had on him. Dad and I visited him a few times and during one visit he asked me if I want to stay with him, so that you Maddie would leave Jack and marries him. I am pretty sure he was the one who send the ghost vultures but I have no proof for this. So I can't get him for sending them arrested. That's why I said earlier I wouldn't know who had sent them."

"Danny that can't be? Vlad and a ghost-half that is impossible it was a miscalculated accident", Maddie spoke.

"So why do I have a ghost-half? Ghost powers? He maybe wasn't exposed to so much ectoplasmic energy like me but he has a ghost-half I saw him changing his form from ghost to human and back. Maybe he scheemed something out to get his way."

Danny sounded desperate knowing that Plasmius would be capable of doing things no one could imagine but he had to accept that Jack and Maddie where so blind to see the truth even so it would dance naked right in front of them and bite them into the nose.


	15. Chapter 10 Bitter Reunions

**A/N:** Have fun with the next chapter. Well now I will a bit slow down with this story. I have a few chapters to write for updating.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **JudgeDreddSA:** Thank you but they won't listen to them until it bites them and well this will gonna bite Danny one day

 **Invader Johnny:** Sadly that decision will gonna bite Danny one day. But not right now.

 **hrisi292:** This comparison always pops up in my mind, when I watch Danny Phantom and they refuse to believe facts until they saw them.

 **ElealehBlue:** Well Maddie doesn't like Walker and Vlad dispises him as well to a certain point.

 **Jenna Gem:** Well the only bond Walker and Danny have is that of father and son. I don't have a problem with BL and I have no problem reading stories where Danny and Walker are together but I won't ship them in this story. They stay father and son. I just feel unconfortable with doing it, while the redline for this story is set by me.

* * *

The GAV or RV what Jazz called it, pulled to a stop in front of Masters castle. Opening the front door, Vlad stepped out.

"Jack...and Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Oh and with your children?", he asked looking over the small family and stopping at Danny, ushering them inside.

"Vladdie, my man! It's good to- " The door was slammed into Jacks face. "Hello? Hello?!"

Danny was paying not much attention to the entrance hall hold in green and gold and the football stuff.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer", Jazz began.

Danny cut her off.

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads? He's a Packers fanatic", spoke Danny before hearing his dad outside still calling hello.

"Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes."

"I don't understand. You have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?", Jazz asked and Danny rolled his eyes. He had asked the same questions years ago and knew all the answers.

Vlad was a moment irritated by Jazz then he explained it rather angry.

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!", before continuing much cooler. "One of _two_ things my wealth has not as of yet been able to acquire", he looked at Maddie.

"Told ya he is hitting on Maddie", whispered Danny, while Maddie looked as if she didn't heard a single word and went to let Jack in.

"As long as he's got working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?", Jazz mentioned not slightly looking worried.

Danny shook his head and went up to the football that was signed by Ray Nitschke.

Then Jack tackled his old buddy to the ground as if he never heard Danny's warning about Vlad Masters or has he prefered Plasmius.

Jazz insitest of staying here, by faking a sneeze but Maddie and Jack wanted to go to the GAV. But Vlad stating that the ghost of the former dairy king maybe haunts this very halls, made Jack change his mind by letting him getting the bags.

~~~~~~~~in the night~~~~~~~

Danny wasn't at sleep after all. He didn't trust Vlad much and so he roamed the halls of the castle invisible until he saw his father walking through the hall on the search for the bathroom. Then the three vultures appeared again and he had to phase him to the floor before fighting off the vultures, that fled as soon as they saw him. Wondering he turned around just to see Plasmius floating behind him.

"Well Daniel about me offer? What do you think? Will you become my son? It would make your life so much easier and you could bond finally with your mother. I see how bad you got along and"

"That doesn't concern ya if I get along with her or not. So back of. This might be your haunt and so I can't pick a fight with ya but I won't let you harm my human father. I swear if something happens to him, I send the GZPD after ya", Danny spoke. "You know the rules. Breaking one will get you a 300-900 years sentence in my dad's prison."

"So you are really sticking to Walkers rules?", Vlad asked.

"Don't ya push your luck to much. I know that ya up to something, but I couldn't figure it out right now. But it's only a matter of time."

Plasmius chuckled amused eyeing Danny.

"You still too stubborn to see that I am a better father than Jack or Walker. I have enough money to get you everything you want."

"Sure but ya lacking one thing. The same thing that Maddie lacks. One thing that my dad and my human father instead possess."

"And what could that be?", Vlad asked not knowing what Danny was getting to.

"Love!", Danny spoke. "Ya both lacking love and understanding. What can all the material things that money afford give me? They can calm your longing for a while, but they left emptiness to the heart. A emptiness that only can be given by love and understanding. Could you truly say I love you to someone. Do you know how it felt? Hearing this words?"

Vlad stared at Danny, and fired a ectoblast at the younger half-ghost, sending him flying backwards. Growling Danny got up glaring at Vlad.

"Ya can feel so lucky that this is your haunt and I don't have any authority in here. Just let me get to the lab and into the ghost zone", Danny spoke.

"Well. I would little badger, but I insist you staying here. I can't risk that stupid warden to find out about my plan", Vlad explained duplicating himself four times and attacking Danny with all four copies knocking him unconscious.


End file.
